


Heaven On Earth?

by lostangelkira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Love, M/M, Master/Pet, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Romance, Violence, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the angels were banished to Earth, it wasn't long before they were made into slaves and pets to their human masters' whims. Though times are making people more progressive. This story will follow the lives of four angels and their humans; showing the struggles...and growing love between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Author's Note*
> 
>  
> 
> In this 'verse, Lucifer followed his father's orders when humans were created, watching over them along with the other angels. But he didn't like it and constantly complained or shirked his duties. When fighting broke out between him and Michael, God had enough and banished them from Heaven to Earth. He left their Grace intact, but severely stunted it, especially the archangels; Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel and Raphael. They are still able to attack, smite and heal using their Grace, but it does weaken significantly. He gave them physical bodies and the same physical needs as humans; eat, sleep, relieve...breed.
> 
> When the angels were exiled to Earth, they fled into the mountains and forests, wary of the humans they'd once been charged to watch over. Many continued to do so, but others chose to have nothing to do with them. But in the 1920s, they were sighted constantly and eventually, were captured and studied thoroughly. When many angels became complacent and docile in human care, they were then marketed as pets and cheap labor.
> 
> After nearly 100 years, angels are commonplace and everywhere. Many people get an angel for their young children to protect them and keep them company. Others get them partners, assistants for work, or security. The most common professions to practice this are police officers, firefighters, political figures, movie stars and the like. While many angels become part of the families that adopt them and enjoy a decent enough life, there are others that are slaves to their masters' whims. Many in this situation are sexually and physically abused.
> 
> In the last 30 years or so, it's become more common for humans that have adopted angels for companionship, to fall in love and eventually marry them. Laws were created and implemented after several years of legal battles. By law, an angel becomes a recognized citizen when they marry a human and gain all the rights that humans enjoy. Applications have to be filed to obtain certain rights for angels by their masters or a sponsor without having to marry. If a child is born to a human/angel couple out of wedlock, it all depends on the parentage as to whether they will be considered human or as just another angel.
> 
> A child born to an angel mother and a human father is considered an angel and has no rights unless the father claims the child and signs his name to the birth certificate. A child born to a human mother and an angel father is considered human and is awarded all basic human rights unless the mother gives the child over for adoption or abandons the child. Many hybrid children, while born healthy and just like any other child, many people frown upon them, seeing them as freaks and animals by both humans and angels. There are laws being debated to allow all hybrid children to have all human rights from birth, regardless of parentage.

*Dean*

 

“Welcome to Open Arms Adoption Center!” an energetic red head said as he walked in. “How are you today?”

“Fine,” he replied, giving her his usual flirty smile. “Especially now.”

“Save it, cowboy,” she chuckled. “I've got a girlfriend. Name's Charlie.”

“Dean Winchester,” he said, holding out his hand. She shook his hand before leading him into the back.

“So what made you decide to adopt?” she asked.

“I work all sorts of hours as a mechanic and body detailer,” he replied. “Hours that leave me with little time to date, or the drive to. Or even hang out with my friends or family. I'm lonely, so I figured I'd adopt an angel, give them a good home.”

“Sounds good,” Charlie replied. She stopped when they got to the door to the viewing room. “Ready?”

He nodded. She opened the door and he walked in. The room was small and circular, the walls made of glass. Angels were all over the main exercise space; running, flying, playing. He noticed several pairs flying together or sitting on branches. Mated pairs. He wouldn't dream of separating any of them. They've found a little happiness for themselves. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the young angels pounce each other, laughing and playing. But he wasn't looking to raise a child.

Moving along the glass, he noticed a tall, thin male sitting with several, small angels, talking animatedly. He had dark hair cut short, pale skin...amazing black feathered wings, as dark as his car. When the angel looked up and saw him...he'd made his decision. The angel had the most striking blue eyes that stared right through him. The angel gently shoved the little ones away and walked right up to the glass. His head tilted slightly to the right as he spread his wings slightly. He was surprised to see blues, greens and purples in the angel's plumage.”How are you doing?” Charlie asked, entering the room. “Have you made a decision? Oh my...”

“What?” he asked, turning to her. “Something wrong?”

“No,” she replied. “That is Castiel. He was rescued from his first owner, who beat and raped him ruthlessly. When we first rescued him, he would only allow female volunteers near him. But even when his trust expanded to males...he's never approached or shown any interest in anyone looking to adopt.”

“Guess I'll take it as a sign,” he said, turning back to the angel. “I'll take Castiel.”

“Very well,” Charlie said. “Come with me.”

He followed her while other volunteers entered the exercise space. They took a few turns down the hallway and into a large open room with a small table on one end. The paperwork was quick and by the time they were done, a young man guided Castiel into the room.

“Here,” Charlie said, handing him a collar made of a soft, yet tough material.

The inside was etched with spellwork that would bind Castiel to him. He allowed Charlie to prick his finger. He pressed his pricked finger to the inside of the collar. The spellwork flared brightly. Taking the collar, he went up to the angel and placed the collar around the angel's neck. There was a flash of heat that passed through him as the spell bound them together. Now, Dean had control over the angel.

“Hello, Castiel,” he said softly. “My name is Dean Winchester. You may call me Dean.”

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said, his voice deep, gravelly.

“Let's go home,” Dean told him, holding out his hand. Castiel hesitated, but took hold of his hand.

“Have a good day,” Charlie said, handing hiim a bag of basic essentials, cipies of the adoption papers, a copy of Cas's file and a book on angel care. “Take care of Castiel.”

“I will,” he said with conviction. Castiel seemed to relax a little further, squeezing his hand a little. “We'll get along just fine.”

 

*Jody*

 

Detective Jody Mills sighed heavily as she looked over the dozens of angels in her local shelter. Most were too young to adopt as a partner for work, and the few old enough were in no shape to work for police.

“See any you like?” one of the male attendants asked her, finishing some notes on a new arrival.

“No,” she replied. “See, I'm not looking for a pet. I'm looking for the biggest, strongest angels you have. I'm a Detective here in the city and policy says every detective is to have an angel for a partner. That way, we can spread out further without risking anyone's safety.”

“Well...,” the male attendant started hesitantly, “We have one angel in house that might be what you're looking for. Just let me call my manager.”

She nodded, waiting patiently while he spoke on the phone with his manager.

“Alright,” he sighed, ending his call. “This way.”

Jody couldn't help but feel apprehensive as they went down into the basement.

“We had to separate this one because he tended to lash out at the attendants when they went near any of the other angels,” the attendant said as they went through a thick, steel door.

“I'm not sure how this one came to us,” he continued, opening one last door.

Jody couldn't help but gasp as she entered the pen. A thick pane of reinforced glass separated the room. Standing on the other side was a six-foot seven archangel. He was olive-skinned and heavily muscled. His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were a bright, sky blue and cold as ice as he stared at her. His six wings spread wide in an aggressive stance, the feathers a glittering silver-white. He was...utterly magnificent.

“Hello, Michael,” the attendant said, opening a small hatch and pulling a sedative gun. “How are you?”

“I am well,” he replied, his voice smooth as silk. Calm. “How is your mate?”

“Tired,” the attendant answered. “She's very ready for the baby to be born. This is Detective Jody Mills.”

“Police?” he asked, clearly intrigued. “At least it isn't another of those fake, skeletal females. Truthfully, they scare me.”

“Not interested in being a pampered pet, I take it?” Jody asked.

Michael growled audibly. “I was the Commander of the entirety of the Heavenly Host and a warrior of Heaven. I refuse to bow to any human and would rather tear my own wings out then be some child's pet.”

“Then I guess adopting you to be my work partner would be right up your alley?” she asked, smiling a little.

“A waste of my potential and beneath me,” the angel spat. He then sighed heavily as his stance eased. “But better than remaining in this hole alone. I accept your offer, Detective.”

More calls were made as she filled out the paperwork. Four other attendants came down and stood at the ready.

“You know what we have to do, Michael,” he said softly. “I don't want to, but I must.”

“I understand, Lucas,” Michael told him, coming forward to the door. “Do what you must.”

He slowly opened the door and let him step out. The attendants had a pair of wristbands and a matching collar. After she'd bled into each of the bands and collar, they instructed her on how to attach each. Once on Michael, they'd never come off unless she took them off. She felt the connection be made once the collar was on him. The angel snarled, not al all pleased to be bound. Once she was given her packet, they walked silently back to her modest home. Michael seemed pleased to be outside. He spread his wings slightly, sunning them a little. When he caught her looking at him, he growled and tucked his wings tight against his back. Once they were home, she put the packet on the kitchen counter. Michael looked around his new surroundings carefully. He studied everything carefully. She showed him around, ending with the room she was giving him.

“This will do,” he simply said, placing the few personal items he had on the dresser.

“Good,” she answered with a smile. “Well, this is your home now. Feel free to read any of my books or watch TV on your downtime. I can get other things for you to do, if you'd like. Make yourself at home.”

He said nothing else, just sat at the desk in his room and stared out the window. Jody sighed heavily and left him be. She'd hoped that the angel she adopted would at least be a little friendly. But of course she ended up with the coldest angel she'd ever seen. But at least she could rest assured she was protected. With the angel and human trafficking case she was working on, things could get ugly. But she refused to give up on the innocents suffering at the cruel hands of those criminals.

 

*Sam*

 

He woke up when a deafening crash was heard from the backyard. His brother and roommate, Adam, had ran downstairs. He'd noticed his emergency bag in hand. Sam followed his brother and ice flooded his veins. Two archangels were in their yard; bruised and bloody. Once was lying on the ground, passed out and bleeding. The other was clearly injured, but kept himself between Adam and the unconscious angel. Both were male.

“Easy,” Adam said, softly. He gently eased his bag to the ground. “I mean no harm to either of you. I treat angels professionally. I just want to help.”

Sam came to a complete stop when the angel growled viciously. This was a very dangerous situation; both angels were uncollared. No doubt they were wild. Eventually and to his surprise...the angel calmed and slowly sank to his knees in the grass. He moved over to Adam, assisting him with looking over both angels. The unconscious one was shorter than the other, but he was no doubt, just as powerful as the conscious angel.

“He's quite ill,” Adam said after a quick assessment. “Infection most likely. Let's get him inside and I'll start him on antibiotics.”

The other angel started growling again. Adam glared at him.

“He your mate?” he asked.

“He's my older brother,” the angel replied. “He's always been there for me. I won't let you hurt him.”

“Sam here is my older brother,” Adam tells him. “I feel the same. Let us take him inside and help him.”

“Ok,” the angel finally sighed. “Ok.”

Sam was able to pick up the sick angel, the angel turning into his body.

“What are your names?” Sam asked, easing the angel into the bed in their spare room, Adam quickly setting up a cot in the room.

“My brother is Gabriel,” the angel said. “And I'm Lucifer.”

“The Lucifer?!” they both exclaimed.

“Yes,” he replied, going tense. A low growl started up. “Why?”

“It's a pleasure to meet you,” Sam said. “I have to say, I'd love to ask for stories from you and your brothers' lives.”

“You're...an odd human,” Lucifer said. “Gabriel would like you. Most humans...flee in terror or attack me when they learn my name.”

Adam was quick to get Gabriel set up with antibiotics. Sam got a wet cloth and a dry towel. He cleaned the dirt off the resting angel. He purred softly in his sleep as he sat there and cleaned him. When he was done, Gabriel curled himself against his body, holding onto him. Lucifer growled a little, but when he saw it was Gabriel initiating the contact, he eased off. Sam went to get up, but the angel wasn't letting go. Sighing heavily, Sam eased in beside the angel. Surprisingly, it was easy to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

*Sam*

 

“Morning,” he murmured as the archangel curled around his waist woke up. “Feeling better?”

“Yes,” he purred, easing into a sitting position. “Who are you?”

“My name is Sam Winchester,” he replied. “My brother, Adam Winchester, helped you by giving some heavy duty antibiotics and a warm place to sleep.”

“Where's Lucifer?” he yawned. “My...”

“Younger brother,” Sam finished for him. “He's next to you, on the cot. He was pretty beat up too. My brother Adam works as a doctor at the best Angel hospital in the country. Ever since he was a kid, he's adored Angels, feels a lot of sympathy for your kind. So he's dedicated his life to ensuring great health and long, prosperous lives for his patients.”

“Sounds like a great guy,” Gabriel said, holding his stomach as it growled. “Man, I'm starving. Is there any way to get pancakes for breakfast?”

“Sure,” Sam told him, helping him to his feet.

Thankfully, the angel was steady on his legs and was able to walk without incident downstairs and into the kitchen. Gabriel perched himself on a bar stool, watching him. It was just a little odd.

“Thank you,” the angel said as he put the plate of pancakes in front of him. “With my little brother and me being archangels...people want to cage us, study us. I've been able to keep them away, but the last group that tried to net us cut me pretty bad and it caused me to get sick. I'm exhausted trying to run and hide...huddling in the cold in a cave or under a tree. I...I want to be bound. At least then we can finally stop running.”

“How can you say that, brother?” he heard Lucifer ask excitedly.

“Lucifer...I can't keep living like we have,” Gabriel replied softly. “We've been running for nearly a century. I'm done. These people here have been good to us; nice home, clearly decent food. It can't be all bad; being a kept pet.”

“Adam keeps a couple of binding kits around the house,” Sam interjected. “He's been looking to get an Angel of his own for a while.”

“I call dibs on the tall chef here,” Gabriel said as he took a few bites of his food. “Plus side; he's cute.”

“Fine,” Lucifer sighed. “I could do worse than your healer, Adam.”

“Have a seat, Lucifer,” Sam told him. “Enjoy some breakfast. We'll bind you after.”

 

*6 months later*

 

*Dean*

 

He couldn't help but smile as he walked in the door, Cas all but jumping into his arms. It had taken about 2 months for Castiel to really warm up to him. But enough patience and kind words and actions had gotten the angel to really open up and be himself. He was very affectionate and liked being close. The angel hadn't been exposed to much culturally, but what he introduced him to, he did enjoy. This is exactly what he'd been looking for when he'd went to adopt. A friend, someone to come home to. Though lately, he'd been feeling as if there could be even more. Wanted more. But the last thing he wanted is for Cas to think that's all he was adopted for.

“You'll need to put more clothes on, Cas,” he replied, noting that he was in just a pair of boxers. “My family is coming for dinner tonight.”

Cas's wings twitched nervously and he looked at the floor.

“Hey,” Dean said softly, pulling Cas close and running a hand through his feathers gently. “It's going to be fine. I want you to meet them, that's all. They won't hurt you. My brothers even have their own Angels they're bringing along. At least you'll have some company you can relate to.” He nudged him into their bedroom. He'd given Cas his own room, but the angel felt more comfortable sharing his bed. After a while, Dean didn't mind, considering the angel was like a living space heater and blanket with his amazing wings. “Come on, let's get you dressed.”

Once they had him dressed, Dean started prepping for dinner, Castiel helping him out. Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. He found his mother and father on the other side.

“Good to see you both again,” Dean said with a smile.

“How are you doing, son?” his father asked with a grin.

“Been great,” he said. “Come in, please.”

“Oh my!” his mother gasped. “You've got an angel.”

“Yeah,” Dean answered. “I adopted him because I was lonely and with my weird hours, it's hard to see anyone. This is Castiel.”

“It's wonderful to meet you, Castiel,” his mother said, going over and hugging the angel.

Castiel went stiff in her hold, but then quickly warmed up to her, hugging her back. His dad came further in and shook the angel's hand. A few minutes later, there was another knock at his door. Opening it, he found Sam and Adam on the other side, with two...archangels?

“Wow,” he said as he let them in. “You guys didn't mess around when you decided to get angels, huh?”

“They found us, actually,” Sam said, gesturing to the short angel. “This is Gabriel. The tall, quiet one with Adam is Lucifer. And yes...The Lucifer.”

“Brothers!” Castiel exclaimed, all but tackling Lucifer, wrapping himself around the archangel. “I thought I'd never see either of you again.”

“Little Castiel,” Lucifer breathed, holding him tight. “When you were caught in that horrible trap...I...we tried so hard to get you out. I'm sorry we left you behind.”

“It's ok,” Castiel replied. “I was relieved to see you both fly off free. Though it looks like your luck ran out.”

Gabriel shook his head. “We chose to be bound, Cassie. I got sick during a narrow escape and we ended up in Sam and Adam's backyard. They got me well again. I was done running and hiding and chose to be bound to Sam, Lucifer now bound to Adam because he didn't want to leave me.”

“We are brothers in both blood and the battles we fought together,” Lucifer said. “I will always be there for you.”

“Cas, why don't you take Lucifer and Gabriel with you to your room?” Dean asked. “You three can catch up some more while I finish dinner.”

“Ok, Dean,” Castiel answered, showing his brothers the way.

“Talk about a small world,” Sam said with a chuckle. “What are the odds we'd end up with related angels?”

“It's interesting that those two chose to be bound to you, considering they're archangels and all,” Dean added.

“I was shocked, to be honest,” Sam replied. “But I love having Gabriel around. Hell, he sure livens up the office every day. And the assholes in the office have at least stopped being such dicks around the secretaries. Otherwise, they might find their chairs pin cushioned with all sorts of things. Or their desks on the ceiling.” Dean laughed, careful not to drop the pan of peppers he was tossing. His brother grinned. “He's well mannered when he needs to be, sweet as sugar to women and kids. Sometimes he's...really affectionate with me. Only me.”

“Aww,” Dean said, “He really likes you.” Sam blushed heavily, clearly trying to find something to say. “Oh my god...you like him too.”

“Please,” Sam scoffed. “He's an angel.”

“Don't give me that bullshit, Sam,” Dean snapped. “You're happier now than I've seen you in a long while. And I've seen over the last six months how you've taken lengths to impress him.”

“And what about you?” Sam snapped back. “Every time I've been over since you adopted Castiel, you've been different too. And you don't ever return the calls to anybody I've set you up with. Now who likes their angel more than they should?”

“Stop it, boys,” their mother interjected, setting the table. “I think you're all cute; the way you both are around them. There's nothing wrong with finding love with an angel. Not these days. So both of you pull your heads out of your asses and don't deny what you feel, if it's true.”

That stopped their bickering and they finished cooking with no further incidents.

 

*Castiel*

 

“Looks like you lucked out on your human, Castiel,” Gabriel said, looking around the small, but clean room. “He's given you your own space.”

“Yes, but...I don't...I don't actually sleep in here,” he replied, blushing. “I...I sleep in his bed. With him.”

“Is he forcing himself on you?” Lucifer asked, an intense look on his face.

“No,” he replied. “I asked him to let me sleep in the same bed with him. That's it. I...haven't done anything like that with him. I haven't been ready for it. Not since my last master...”

Lucifer growled at that, pacing the room.

“Sit down,” Castiel snapped. “You're making me nervous.”

The archangel sat down, but was still scowling.

“Yes, I was molested and beaten quite badly from my last master,” he sighed. “I shied away from anyone after I was rescued. I lashed out a lot. But the people at the adoption center were good to me, very kind. The day Dean came to the center, I was telling stories to many of the young angels there, give their parents some time to themselves. When he walked in and I saw him...I felt complete. That he's what I've been looking for, even though I haven't been looking.”

“You love him, don't you?” Gabriel asked with a smile.

Castiel blushed and nodded.

“Sam's been real sweet on me,” Gabriel added. “Looks like we both found someone worthwhile in this world. Even Luci here has been nice to his human.”

“I can be civil and courteous,” he growled. “He has put a roof over my head and I don't have to look over my shoulder anymore.”

“Don't give me that,” Gabriel scoffed. “You like Adam. You do a lot of things for him that no one asks you to do. Especially if he had a hard day.”

Lucifer blushed lightly, but kept his mouth shut.

“Looks like I'm right,” he laughed.

“Guys!” Castiel heard Dean shout. “Dinner's ready!”

“Coming!” he replied, his brothers not far behind.

 

*Jody*

 

She couldn't help but smile as she watched Michael soothe a pair of twins they'd found chained in a basement on a domestic disturbance call. He'd gotten them free in a matter of seconds and they had clung to him until they got to the police station. They were adorable and she could see that in spite of how cold and hard he acted around her and others, he was fantastic with the young ones. He may believe this job was below him, but he was perfect for it. Michael stayed with the children until Angel Services came to take them to an adoption center.

“Ready to grab some lunch, Michael?” she asked carefully.

“Yes,” he sighed, sounding a little...sad.

They were quiet as they drove a few blocks to one of the best bistros in the city. Once they were seated at a table in the back, she leaned in towards Michael.

“Are you ok?” she asked softly.

He nodded, for once not being sarcastic or even cold. He ran his hands through his hair, which was loose right now. Looking up at her, she was surprised at the near heartbroken look on his face.

“I'll be ok, Jody,” he sighed. “Thank you for your concern.”

“Have you had children, Michael?” she asked.

“Almost,” he replied. “The female...died in childbirth and took the baby with her. Complication with her cervix dilating. What about you?”

“I had one when I was young. 20,” she answered, looking at her hands. “A little boy. I married his father right after he was born. When he was five...I wasn't watching him as carefully as I should have. He ran into the street and...”

Jody couldn't continue, holding back tears from the memory. She was shocked when Michael took her hands in his. He made her look at him, clearly shocked.

“I...I had no idea,” he said.

“You never asked,” she replied with a shrug. “You don't ask or say anything to me at home. You just go to your room and don't come out until we have to go into work.”

“I'm sorry,” he finally said after several minutes of silence. “It's...it's been a long time since anyone's really been kind to me. You saved me from living my life alone. And for the last six months, I've not thanked you once. So I'll say it now; thank you for giving me some purpose in life.”

Now that started her crying. After all the stress of the case they've been working, working long hours on top of that and the distance she'd been experiencing with Michael finally came to a head and she started weeping. What made it worse is that Michael then came around and sat beside her in the booth they were occupying.

“I'm sorry I...,” Michael started to say, but she stopped him.

“Don't,” she said. “It's not your fault. I...It's been a stressful few weeks.”

“Which I added to,” Michael said. “Again, I'm sorry. Things...are going to be different. I promise you. I have to ask though, what happened to your husband?”

“Left me after our son died,” she replied. “He...he couldn't even look at me after it happened.”

All of a sudden, shots started ringing out in the restaurant. Michael shoved her down into the booth and laid over top her, his wings spread out as far as he could. 

When he got up, she quickly turned over and saw Michael standing in front of her, wings spread wide and growling.

“Our boss says rest in peace,” she heard one of her prime suspects say before starting to fire off more rounds.

She cried out when a bullet tore into her calf, feeling like it might have exited out. Michael's growling got a lot nastier sounding and the next thing she knows, there was a huge flash of light and the scent of burning flesh, followed by silence. Finally able to look up, she saw Michael on his knees, his breathing labored. Jody managed to get up and come around.

“Oh god...Michael,” she gasped.

His chest and wings were riddled with holes from the bullets. And they couldn't heal because no doubt, the assholes that had shot at them were using rounds meant to do damage to angels. She managed to quickly call 911 and get the paramedics out to them. They were quick to get him loaded, with her right beside him. She refused to be treated anywhere else other than where Michael was going.

“He's my partner,” she snapped when they got them into the hospital E.R. “I'm staying by him. Treat me and quick.”

She felt helpless as she watched Michael get wheeled into an O.R. Luckily, she was right about her injury; the bullet had went straight through. They sewed her up and pumped her full of antibiotics. With that done, she sat in the wheelchair they'd planted her in and paced the hallway in front of the O.R. Michael was being operated on in. An hour and a half later, a young doctor came out, his scrubs bloody, a towel in his hand, wiping his face off.

“How is he?” she asked, needing to know what was going on.

“He's doing fantastic,” the doctor told him. “Bullets didn't manage to severely damage any organs. We got all of them out and the bleeds sewn up. He's being moved to recovery now. He's going to need at least a week to properly heal and get his strength back. He used a lot of his Grace during the altercation. So he's going to need you for a couple of days. You think you can handle that?”

She nodded. “He's my partner. I owe him my life after this.”

“I'll take you to his room,” he said, coming around and pushing her.

She let him wheel her down to the recovery room they'd stuck him in. He was awake and looked towards them as they entered. He smiled a little.

“Are you ok?” he asked.

“Bullet went clean through,” she told him. “How are you?”

“Much better,” he answered. “I can breathe much better and I can feel my body already mending itself. But I still feel weak.”

“You're going to for at least a week,” she told him. “But I'll be there to help you. I won't let you go through that alone.”

He nodded in agreement. “Thank you.”

“I figured you'd fight me on that,” she said, surprised.

“I have enough humility to accept help when I need it,” he said with a chuckle, easing back into his bed.

She yawned as he flipped on the TV. He noticed and eased over to the right of his bed, letting his left wings spread out. He patted that side of the bed.

“Get up here,” he told her softly.

“I'm fine,” she yawned.

“You're exhausted,” he said. “Get up here and relax. You need to prop your leg up anyway, I imagine.”

“He's right, you know,” the doctor said, looking over Michael's chart and making some notes. “You need your rest too.”

The doctor helped her into bed with him, easing her down. She felt a lot better now that she was stretched out. What surprised her is when his wings wrapped around her, the feathers light and soft against her skin.

“This is big for you,” she murmured. “From what I know of angels.”

“I trust you,” he finally said, easing onto his side and putting his arms around her. “Rest.”

It was quite easy to turn into his body and lie her head on his chest, easing into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out, had to get a few details in. Sorry it's a little short, will try to make up for it next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little romance for the fans of my work. And before you think this is cut and dried...think again. I advise those reading this story to prepare themselves for the future chapters.

3 days later...

 

*Dean*

 

“Are you alright, Cas?” he asked, the angel flinching a little when he sat a tray of chips and drinks on the table in front of the couch before sitting down. “If you don't want to watch a movie, we don't have to.”

“I want to,” the angel answered. “I...keep thinking about what my brothers and I talked about a few days ago.”

“What was it?” he asked, moving a little closer. Castiel eased against him, his body relaxing as he put an arm around him. “If you don't want to say, that's ok. But I would like to know what has you so...out of it. You've been jumpy, almost like you're afraid of me.”

“I get so far in my head, I don't notice much,” Cas replied with a shrug. “But...I would like to talk about it.”

“Take your time,” Dean told him, gently carding his fingers through his left wing. The angel purred, spreading it slightly for his hand. “We have all the time in the world.”

“I...I'm in love with you,” Castiel murmured, easing closer to him, resting his head on his chest.

“How long?” he asked carefully, doing his best to keep from going rigid. He didn't want Cas to think this was something he didn't want.

“About three months after you adopted me,” he answered after a long silence. “That brute of an angel that attacked me. When I was getting beaten and about to be molested...I froze. I couldn't stop it...then you tackled him and beat him senseless. The care and tenderness you showed me after...that's when I knew. When I was lost to you. I haven't said anything because I didn't want to face the rejection.”

“What makes you think that I'd reject you?” he asked the angel.

Cas sat up and looked up at him, his shock evident. Dean gently took hold of the back of his neck and pulled him in for a brief kiss. The angel gasped then groaned softly, really getting into it. Dean eased him back until he was lying on the couch, wings spread and draped against the back of the couch and onto the part of the table that wasn't taken up by their snacks. He shuddered as he felt Castiel's hands get under his shirt, moving up his torso and onto his chest. Pulling back, he took his shirt off, earning a purr of contentment from Cas. The angel blushed lightly as he helped him get his own shirt off. Cas let his hands stroke his smooth, pale skin.

“You ok with this?” he asked softly. “I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for.”

Castiel nodded, sitting up. “Let's move to the bedroom. My wings need the room.”

“Whatever you like,” Dean said with a smile, kissing him briefly before helping him up and into the bedroom.

Helping him out of the rest of his clothes, save for his boxers, Cas looked at the floor, that pretty blush darkening and moving down his throat.

“Hey,” he murmured, making him look at him. “Are you really ok with this?”

“Yes,” Castiel replied. “I do want this. I...I want you. I'm just nervous.”

“We'll just take it nice and slow,” he told him, kissing his mouth again, then his throat. Cas shuddered as Dean pulled him into his arms. He moaned loudly as Dean let his hands wander down and squeeze his ass. He smiled. “Like that?”

“Yes,” he angel breathed, pulling him into a hard kiss. “I...I need more.”

“Good,” Dean growled, ripping the rest of their clothes off and laying him out in the bed they'd been sharing for the last six months. “I've wanted this since the first month I brought you home.”

He was gentle with his touches, rocking his hips against Cas, finding the angel was right there with him, hard and wanting. Dean was pleasantly surprised to find the angel was already open and...wet?

“Did you...prep yourself earlier, Cas?” Dean asked.

Cas blushed harder. “I...I'm a...more submissive angel, Dean. My body wants this, so...it altered itself.”

“Interesting,” he murmured as he eased his fingers into him.

“Ah,” Cas groaned, moving into his slow, even strokes. “Ohh...so good.”

“Because you have someone who loves you,” he told him, carefully stretching him open.

Castiel eventually became a writhing mess as he gently prepped his body, running his fingers through his feathers. Dean eased his hips between the angel's spread legs, making Cas moan even louder.

“Damn Cas,” he panted, kissing him some more. “You could give porn stars a run for their money.”

As he moved into position, Cas growled low in his throat and wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him in until he was flush against him and balls deep. Dean moaned shamelessly, holding him tight. Cas was right there with him, moving under him in a wave. It got him moving finally, shifting his angle to really stroke against Cas's prostate.

“Harder,” he growled.

Dean was totally on board with that, thrusting harder and faster. Pulling Cas up into his arms, he helped the angel keep rhythm so it freed up his hands to massage his wing joints.

“Yes!” he moaned, body going into a full shudder as his wings wrapped around both of them, his hand gripping Dean's shoulder tight.

Dean was right there with him, his orgasm wrung from him with such force it had him nearly screaming the angel's name, his left shoulder burning. When they finally came down from the high, he laid his head on Cas's shoulder, nuzzling his throat.

“What's wrong?” he asked, feeling Castiel tense up in his arms.

“I...I marked you,” Cas said to him with fear in his voice. “I'm so sorry.”

Dean looked at his shoulder to see an angry red hand print there. He remembered from his reading on angels that when they find their true mates, their Grace will mark their mate through the hands or even the wings. He smiled and pulled Cas's head towards him and kissed him softly.

“Don't be sorry,” Dean murmured. “I'm fine with this. I like it, quite frankly.”

Cas purred, kissing him softly.

“Ready for round two?” Dean asked with a grin. Cas responded with pinning him to the bed on his back.

 

 

*Lucifer*

 

 

Marking his place in the book he was reading, he got up and stretched. It could get pretty boring waiting for Adam to come home from work. But it was better than going with him and getting in the way. Adam was amazing at what he does; great with his patients when treating and comforting. Able to help families make the hardest decisions they'd ever have to make about their loved ones. He was also very patient; especially with him. He knew...he could be abrasive and cold to most people, many times downright mean. But Adam was patient in helping him learn to better get along with people. And found him adorable when he's sleeping. He growled low in his throat at himself. His brother was right; he was falling in love with Adam. The human had grown on him and he found that he enjoyed caring for him. After what caused his fall...he never would've believed in a century that he would actually come to love a human.

Hearing the front door open and shut, Lucifer was brought out of his thoughts. Leaving the living room, he entered the front hall. He found Adam standing there, looking completely lost, hair damp. No doubt from a shower. His scrubs were on wrong and mismatched. When he looked up at him, Lucifer's heart clenched. He had tears streaming down his face and was pale. Saying nothing, he got him sitting down in the living room.

“What happened?” he asked quietly, sitting back and waiting for him to come around from his stupor.

“15 car pile up,” Adam finally said after ten minutes. “Cops were in pursuit of a kidnapped pregnant female from a local suburb. I was about to leave for the night when the victims were brought in. I helped where I could. The kidnapped female...was the worst off. God...the blood, the screams. It was heart wrenching. I did everything in my ability to save her and the baby. But there was nothing I could do. The little one...a girl...died in my hands while I labored uselessly to save them. The father...was inconsolable. We had to sedate him when he saw his family dead. It didn't last long. He killed himself the second the nurses had their backs turned. I couldn't save him either.”

“I'm sorry you had to go through that,” he answered softly. “But you can't save everyone.”

“It...I saw myself in that father, afraid of losing a family like he did. I want a family of my own. More than anything. But what I see day to day...it scares the hell out of me that I'd lose them in a heartbeat.”

“You're an amazing doctor, Adam,” Lucifer said. “I've seen you work. You're a great person and making me a better being the longer I'm around you.” He pulled him to his feet and put an arm around him. “Let's get you upstairs, comfortable, a little food in you and some sleep.”

Adam nodded and let him lead him upstairs. Once he shut the door to his room, Adam started stripping off. Lucifer couldn't help but watch, his gaze going to the ink he noticed on Adam's chest. He went up and pulled him around to get a good look at him. It was...stunning work. And a portrait of him...on a day that he'd been actually happy. It was in profile and full body in full color, which had to have been a long and painful process.

“Why did you get this?” he asked, amazed by the tattoo.

“I enjoy having you around and I miss you when you aren't there,” he replied, trembling lightly as Lucifer touched it. “So I took the picture my mom took of you at the picnic and had a close friend and tattoo artist put this into my skin, so that I always have you with me.”

His answer had Lucifer pinning him to the wall and kissing the hell out of him, wings flared wide. When he felt Adam flinch, he realized what he was doing and pulled back, panting. But when he went to let him go, Adam gripped his waist.

“Did I tell you to stop?” the human growled, shucking his pants and getting his hands under his shirt.

Lucifer growled softly, loving the feel of skin on skin. He ditched his shirt and literally tore his pants and boxers off. Purring loudly, Lucifer palmed Adam's ass and lifted him up, the human wrapping his legs around his waist. Impatient, Lucifer used his Grace to loosen him up and slick him from the inside out.

“That's...strangely hot as hell,” Adam panted, sucking a rather dark hickey into his neck.

He went completely still as he felt Adam's hands find his wings and stroked very gently through the feathers. Generally, he hated letting anyone other than one of his brothers touching his wings. But this...felt way too good to stop. He folded his wings around them both, giving Adam more access to them as he started to lower Adam onto his erection.

“Shit,” Adam panted, shuddering all over at the invasion. “You're fucking huge.”

But he didn't tell him to stop. Getting his arms around the human, Lucifer started moving in him. Both of them groaned at the friction. While Adam threw his head back from the pleasure, Lucifer watched his human as he started moving faster and harder. It changed the way he saw the human, made him beautiful to him. It's something he'd never gotten a chance to see himself, only in passing with Adam's various lovers he'd had. It wasn't long before he felt himself getting closer to the edge, especially as he watched Adam palm his own erection and stroke it, biting his lip to keep quiet. No doubt out of consideration for his brother and Gabriel. Always thinking of others.

“Don't silence yourself, Adam,” he growled, kissing him again. “I want to hear you.”

When he yanked Adam's hand off his cock and started to stroke it quickly, the human was unable to keep it to himself as he moaned Lucifer's name shamelessly, his hands digging into his shoulders. Lucifer purred very loudly in satisfaction. His human couldn't hold back with the relentless thrusts he was making and the purr vibrating through him just right. Adam came forcefully, his body convulsing quite badly in his arms. He kept his grip on him easily, not wanting him to get hurt. When Adam sagged in his arms and bit his shoulder, that did it for Lucifer. He growled Adam's name as he spent himself in the human, wings wrapping around them both. Panting, Lucifer held Adam and eased him onto his bed before easing from his body. Lying next to Adam, the human eased up against him, seeking another kiss. He obliged him, pressing his lips against Adams' gently. Purring softly, he went out on a limb and draped two of his wings across Adam, shifting them slightly to let the feathers stroke against his human's soft skin.

“Thank you,” Adam murmured, easing into sleep in his arms. He wasn't far behind.

 

 

*Jody*

 

 

She couldn't help but sigh as she eased into the hot bath that Michael had drawn for her, the ache in her leg subsiding. It still ached something awful, but when Michael sat with her or held her while watching TV, his Grace flowed into her and helped to speed up her healing and eased the discomfort.

“You doing ok in here?” Michael asked, a deep blush coloring his cheeks as he kept his eyes on the floor.

“Fantastic,” she sighed. “You've been so good to me over the last few days. I really appreciate it.”

“You're welcome,” he purred, moving closer and leaning down.

Her heart raced and she felt tingling all over as he leaned in and kissed her forehead. She wanted more than that from him. He made her feel like she had when she was with her first husband. He left her alone with her thoughts. A half hour later, she got out of the tub, her leg feeling better than ever. After getting dressed in something comfortable, she went downstairs to find the table in the dining room set; a meal of roast beef, glazed carrots, mashed potatoes, gravy and broccoli steaming lightly on the table. Wine was set out and Michael was pouring the second glass.

“Hungry?” he asked, pulling out a chair.

“Famished,” she said. “Though...I'm a little under dressed.”

“I'm not judging,” he told her. “And I think you look good, no matter what you wear.”

She felt herself blush.

“Is...is this a date, Michael?” she asked as she sat and he slid her up to the table.

“Well...I guess,” he replied, blushing heavily. “After that first month, after going to volunteer at the adoption centers and homeless shelters....I saw a side of you that touched me. And I'd like to see where it goes.”

She smiled and nodded. “I'd...I'd like that too.”

Her answer made him smile as he sat beside her.

“Did you make all this?” she asked after tasting the very flavorful and tender roast. “It's amazing.”

He purred low in his throat as he filled his plate. “I did. I've been reading a lot of cookbooks lately and felt it'd be nice to try and make something for us.”

They talked for a while about nothing in particular throughout dinner. It was nice. There was no tension...no cold shoulder or blow offs. Just her and Michael finding common ground. After dinner, he did the dishes and she taught him how to play poker. Which was fun considering he still needed to learn to hide his tells. When she started yawning profusely, he packed up the deck.

“Time for bed,” he said softly, pulling her into his arms.

She turned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Heading upstairs, he was quick to get her in bed and tucked in.

“Need anything?” he asked.

“You,” she said, tugging at his hand. “At least stay with me for a while.”

“Ok,” he replied, clearly a little surprised at her request.

He stripped down to his boxers and eased in on the other side of the bed. She eased up against him, his arm going around her carefully. She nuzzled against his chest, pressing kisses to his left pec. Michael purred softly, running his hand up and down her side. Pulling her up his body, he kissed her mouth gently. She moaned quietly, feeling a fire light in her veins, deepening the kiss.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked. “I don't want to cause you any pain from your leg.”

“I feel great, Michael,” she panted, kissing at this throat, sucking hard on his pulse. “Please...I want you.”

He groaned from her attentions, his hands holding her hips quite hard. She gasped as she felt his arousal. His hands moved up her ribs and to her chest. When she pushed into his touch, he sat up and took her shirt off with a growl.

“Yes,” she moaned as he kissed her breasts, leaning lower to suck her nipple. “More...”

Digging her hands into his hair, Michael purred louder. Shifting in his lap, the angel growled again, putting her on her back. His wings spread wide over her. She smiled and reached up, running her fingers through the feathers.

“Yes!” he cried out, ripping her pants and panties clean off.

“Whoa,” she murmured. “You don't waste time, do you?”

“Not when it comes to this,” he growled, tilting her hips up for himself as he tore the rest of his clothing off.

“Michael!” she cried out as he eased inside her, his arousal opening her wide. “Oh...”

He panted as he held himself still, letting her get used to him. When she moved her hips, it got him moving, slow at first. Gripping his shoulders, she tucked her face against his neck as his thrusts grew rougher, deeper. Michael pulled her up into his arms, kissing her deep. Pulling back, she looked into his eyes. There was such emotion...nothing like she'd ever seen with him before.

“Mine,” he growled as he thrust hard and hitting just the right spot, making her shudder in orgasm.

He wasn't far behind, a sharp pain flaring in her right hip before fading just as quickly. When they finally wound down, he laid down, with her draped over him. Looking at her hip when he let go, she gasped. A bright red hand print was left on her skin. From what she's read...angels mark their mates. And when they mate, it's forever. Or when one passes on.

“Oh no,” he whispered, his body going still. “What...Father, what have I done? I can't believe I did this to you.”

“Hey,” she murmured, making him look at her. “It's ok.” She kissed him softly. “I love you too.”

“But...I took all choice from you,” he said, completely puzzled.

“Again, it's ok,” she told him. “I love you. May have loved you since I first saw you. This feels right.”

He smiled softly and nuzzled her throat.

“Hope you don't mind being mine,” he said, kissing her again.

“Not at all,” she purred, easing back down on top of him, lightly running her hand through his feathers. “Not. At. All.”

 

 

*Sam*

 

 

He couldn't help but grin as he heard the screams coming from upstairs. From Adam's room. He'd heard the two of them the other night when he'd went by his room. It was about time too. He and Lucifer had been circling this for a long time. They were good for each other. He winced a little when he bumped his side against the fridge. One of Gabriel's love bites throbbed where he'd left it on his ribs. They'd started a more physical relationship the night they'd come home after having dinner at their eldest brother's house. Dean had been right about his feelings for the angel and Gabriel had been so assertive when they got home...

“Morning,” he heard Adam yawn, his brother moving a little stiffly.

“Hey,” he replied. “Looks like you had a hell of a night last night.”

Adam blushed. “Rough night in the E.R.”

“Sounded like it was even rougher when you got home too,” Sam added.

“Lucifer...let's just say that he was very supportive and able to give me what I needed last night,” Adam said carefully, clearly not wanting to discuss it further.

Lucifer came down, a smile on his face as he pulled Adam to him and gave him a brief kiss, hands resting on Adam's hips. Sam grinned at the picture they made, Adam blushing until his face looked like a tomato.

“Relax, Adam,” Sam told him, setting their plates on the island. “I think you two are cute together.”

“I agree,” Lucifer purred, nuzzling Adam's throat some more.

“What will people think?” he blurted, clearly still nervous.

“Who cares?” Lucifer replied, sitting him down. “Where's Gabriel?”

“Sleeping,” Sam told him. “I wore him out last night.”

Neither of them said anything, making him laugh as he sat down to breakfast with them.

 

*???*

 

“I need more breeders, Joe,” he growled as he walked to his office, passing cells with not enough angels in them. “I don't want any excuses.”

“We've got a deal about to close on 3 dozen; fertile females, ten carrier males. Rare and a little pricey, but worth it considering our clients like...exotic.”

“Close it and get me another twenty on top of that.”

“Sir...”

“What did I say about making excuses?” he spat as he shut the door in his employee's face.


	4. Chapter 4

3 months later...

 

*Dean*

 

He smiled as Cas eased back into the pillows, Dean riding him to his own conclusion. Once he'd finished and was lying next to the angel, Cas curled against him, draping his right wing over him.

“Did you like it?” he asked, unable to help feeling that he'd been...inadequate for Castiel's first time pitching.

“It was amazing,” the angel purred. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Cas,” Dean murmured against his skin. When he heard his alarm go off, he growled at it as he slapped it off. “I don't want to go to work.”

“Go on,” Cas chuckled, kissing him again. “I'll have dinner ready when you come home.”

“Alright,” he sighed, kissing him one last time before getting up and getting a shower. When he was done in the bathroom, he frowned. Castiel was sitting at the kitchen table, picking at his usual breakfast of oatmeal. The angel looked...paler than normal, little thinner too. Except his pants looked a little tight around his middle. Weird. “Cas? You sure you don't want me to stay home with you? You look ill.”

“Just a little under the weather,” he replied, smiling a little. “Go to work. I'll be fine. If anything happens, I'll call Adam and have him take a look at me.”

“Good,” Dean told him, running a hand through his hair, then his feathers before he finally left the house.

 

*Castiel*

 

When Dean was finally gone, he tossed the rest of his breakfast, his stomach revolting against what little he'd put into it. He'd been suffering from this for the last several weeks, losing weight because his stomach cramped and rolled horribly from it. Feeling the bile rising in his throat, he ran for the bathroom. Throwing up hard enough to feel his stomach cramp even harder, he got scared. With a shaking hand, he pulled the phone Dean had given him for his birthday last month out of his pocket and dialed Sam's number.

“Hello?” he heard Sam ask on the other line. “Cas?”

“Hi, Sam,” he replied. “Is...is Adam home?”

“No,” Sam told him. “Adam is seeing patients in his practice at the hospital today. Are you ok?”

“Not...,” he started to say, but had another bout of retching.

“Not sure,” Cas gasped after he was done. “I've been feeling sick to my stomach for a while. Can't really keep anything down. And the retching is getting worse. 

Can...can you drive me up to the hospital so Adam can take a look at me?”

“Sure,” Sam replied. “I don't have to be in until this afternoon for court. Give me twenty minutes.”

“Thank you,” he murmured before hanging up.

Dressing in a pair of sweats and a T-shirt, he shuffled out of the bedroom to hear a knock at the door. Sam and Gabriel were on the other side. He let Gabriel help him out to Sam's car and let him curl up next to him in the backseat. It was comforting to have one of his older brothers with him.

“Where's Lucifer?” he asked as they pulled up to the hospital.

“He decided to come in and help with patients today,” Sam replied as they got out. “Whenever Adam is seeing his regular patients, he goes to help out. He's great with the young patients and abuse victims that come in.”

Gabriel supported him until they got in and sat him down in a wheelchair, making it easier on him as they took the elevator up to the seventh floor and stopped at the third office suite on the right. Once inside, Sam signed him in and left him sitting by a window. Twenty minutes later, a nurse called him back. After taking his vitals, they helped him lie down in one of the exam rooms. Gabriel and Sam sat with him, comforting him when he was terrified that something was really wrong with him.

“Hi there, Castiel,” Adam said as he came in, doctor's coat on, Lucifer following with a clipboard and his chart. “What seems to be the problem today?”

“I've been really sick to my stomach for several weeks,” he whimpered, holding his stomach as it cramped. Gabriel held the trashcan for him as he dry heaved for five minutes. When it was over, he laid back, panting lightly. “I can't eat much of anything before it wants to come up. My stomach feels kind of hard and swollen. And...I've been...rather needy. In the sexual aspect of mine and Dean's relationship.”

“Castiel, have you ever been tested for being a male carrier?” Adam asked after a few minutes. “All of your symptoms point to you being one of the few male angels capable of having children.”

“It's not just genetics, you know,” Lucifer muttered, looking up. “Any male has the potential. The circumstances have to be just right.”

“I've...I've not been tested,” Castiel whispered, a feeling of...hope..dread, washing over him. He couldn't be sure of which.

“There's one way to know now,” Adam said softly, grabbing a blood draw kit.

He nodded. Holding out his arm, he let Adam draw his blood and left him with his brothers and Sam. Lucifer sat on the bed with him, holding him close.

“You know if that lunkhead Dean hurts you if this is true...I'm going to hurt him,” Lucifer said, combing his fingers through his feathers.

Castiel laughed a little, reaching up and taking hold of his hand.

“You'll leave him be,” he told his older brother. “I love you, brother. But Dean is my world. You hurt him, I'll have to hurt you right back.”

“Always so strong-willed,” Gabriel said with a smile. “Don't worry; I'll keep him in control. And we'll both be here for you. Always.”

“Thank you,” he whispered, sighing as he felt their Graces flow over him, helping ease his stomach.

Ten minutes later, Adam came in with a small stack of papers.

“What are the results?” he asked, managing to sit up, his brother supporting him.

“You're definitely a male carrier,” Adam replied. “And you're pregnant. Based on your hormone levels...I'd say you're right at two months, maybe halfway through three months.”

“What...what am I going to do?” he murmured, feeling ecstatic over the news. But at the same time, he felt worry, dread. “Dean...he's never expressed any thoughts or interest in having a family.”

“Do you want to...terminate?” Adam asked. “It's your body, your decision.”

“No,” he replied instantly. “This...I can't.”

Adam smiled softly. “Ok.” He handed him a small bag filled with books and pamphlets. “This is reading material for what to expect and ways to ease your discomforts.” He then prepared a syringe with some sort of drug. “And this is for your nausea.” Adam was quick with the injection and within minutes, he felt loads better, groaning loudly in relief. He then wrote up a few prescriptions and handed them over. “Those are vitamins, a very low dose sedative for when you feel overwhelmed or have trouble sleeping, and the nausea medication I just injected you with, in capsule form. Good luck with telling Dean. And if he doesn't take it well...know that you have me, your brothers and Sam to help you. Congratulations, Castiel.”

“Thank you,” he said softly. “Sam...please take me home.”

 

 

*Dean*

 

 

“Damn,” he cursed as he knocked his sore leg into the wall. “Stupid jack having to fail.”

He put his keys on the ring next to the door and eased his feet from his boots. He'd been finishing up a tune up of a classic Thunderbird and had slid most of the way out under the car when the jack had failed and pinned his leg. They'd been quick to get him out from under it and the paramedics said he'd sprained and bruised it. 

He was off for the next three days with pay. At least now he could care for Cas.

“I'm home, Cas!” he called, limping inside and sitting on the couch.

He came in from the kitchen, looking nervous. Smiling a little, the angel sat beside him, kissing his cheek.

“Are you ok?” Dean asked, concerned. “And are you feeling better?”

“Yes,” Castiel replied, moving back from him. “I...asked Sam to take me in to see Adam today.”

“What did he say?” he asked, sitting closer, placing his hand on Cas's knee.

“What I found out today...,” Castiel started to say, “I...I'm worried that you're going to...abandon me.”

“Cas...,” Dean sighed, shocked at what he said. “I love you. I'd never abandon you. Please...tell me what's wrong.”

“I'm a male carrier, Dean,” Castiel replied. “And I'm pregnant. At least three months.”

That floored him. He'd heard of carriers, but they were rare. And once he'd brought Castiel home and they'd started sleeping together...he knew that the angel would be the only one for him. Thought he wouldn't have a family. Now... Dean smiled widely and pulled Cas in for a deep kiss.

“I...take it that you're not angry,” Castiel said softly, unable to keep from smiling too.

“Hell no,” he murmured, pulling the angel into his arms and holding him gently. “I'm fucking ecstatic. After we started seeing each other like this...I knew there wouldn't be anyone else for me. I was fine with that. But at the time, I thought I wouldn't get the chance to have a family, which did bum me out a bit. Now...I feel like the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet. Thank you.”

“You deserve some thanks too, you know,” Castiel purred, sucking a hickey into his shoulder as his hands traveled south. Dean was already panting and about to beg for it when a loud growl echoed through the room. Looking between them, they found the source to be Cas's stomach as it did an encore.

“How about we feed you first, hmm?” he asked, getting up and Cas on his feet. His angel nodded, letting him lead the way, ignoring the pain in his leg. Hell, with the way he was feeling right now, he felt like he could do anything.

 

*Jody*

 

“I'll be just a few minutes, Michael,” she told him, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss.

He purred softly as he nodded and kissed her back. She walked quickly into the pharmacy she'd driven to before heading home after their shift. Like she'd told him, she was in and out within a few minutes, a bag in hand.

“You feel ok?” he asked her. “I've noticed you haven't felt very well lately.”

“I'm fine,” she told him with a smile as they drove down the street. “Just a little nauseated. I should be ok in a few days.”

“Ok,” Michael said. “You want me to make dinner?”

“Soup sounds good,” she told him as they pulled in.

“You got it,” he told her softly, putting his arm around her as they walked in. “I'll get started.”

Heading upstairs, Jody couldn't stop her hands from shaking as she closed herself in her bathroom. She had to take several minutes to calm herself enough to open the pregnancy test she'd bought. It didn't take long to prep and take the test. After sitting it on the sink, she started to pace, to wait three minutes. Her hands kept running over her slightly swollen stomach, wondering if she was indeed pregnant for the second time in her life, or just sick. She'd taken precautions with Michael; taking a morning after pill after that first time, going and getting on birth control...and yet, here she was. Taking a pregnancy test in secret. She loved Michael. But...how would he react to knowing he'd gotten her pregnant after losing one already? After three minutes, she went to the sink and picked up the test. Tears pricked her eyes as she stared at the positive test. How it was possible...no idea.

“Are you ok in here?” she heard Michael ask, opening the door. She dropped the test in a panic, and completely froze. He came in, concern all over his face as he pulled her against him. “Do you need to see a doctor? You look pale.”

Before she could say anything, he looked at the floor, his body tensing. Her tongue felt tied as he bent over and picked up the test. She couldn't stop from crying openly as he made her look up at him.

“I...I...,” she started to say, but he made her stop. He smiled broadly and dropped his head for a kiss, one hand moving down to rest on her belly.

“I don't care,” he purred, pressing kisses to her mouth, then her throat and shoulder. “You and I've been given another chance at having a family. And this time...for both of us, it can be about love. Not necessity or survival...just that we love each other and want this.”

“You...you want this?” she asked.

“Do you?” he asked back.

She nodded. “I love you. It's totally crazy and when everyone finds out...”

Michael chuckled softly. “ I don't care what anyone says. Not anymore. You're everything to me now, Jody. This...this is to be celebrated. We should go out.”

“Another night,” she sighed, leaning into him more. “Let's keep this for ourselves tonight. Please?”

He grinned and pulled her up into his arms. “Anything for you, love.”

 

*Samandriel*

 

“Run, love!” Balthazar shouted, dive bombing one of the men trying to net him. “Just go!”

He did as he was told, ignoring the stitch setting into his side. With as heavy as he was right now, there was no way he could fly. Bolting for the trees, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. But he just wasn't fast enough to avoid the sting of a dart shot at him. His limbs grew heavy quickly and he tried to keep going.

“Not so fast there, precious,” he heard one of the hunter purr as he listed to the side. “Our boss is going to love you.”

The hunter caught him easily and as much as he wanted to fight him off, there was no stopping the tide and he eventually ended up blacking out.

 

*Joe*

 

He was careful as he and his friend, Mark, carried the very pregnant male carrier angel and loaded him into the van, the inside well padded and soft, keeping their cargo safe. Once the male was locked up, they went back out to try and get a few more. Grabbing his gun, he quickly stepped to the side as one of the other males came at him, extremely pissed.

“You will let him go now,” he growled viciously, coming after him again.

“No, but you could join him,” he replied, firing again. It took five darts to take him down.

“Nice one,” Bruce called as he dragged a limp female to the vans. “We could sell as a pit fighter or a breeding stud. Probably fetch a good price selling him alongside the pregnant one you nabbed.”

“Let's hope so,” he sighed, his stomach dropping out as he saw the three dead males and a young female left in the small village they'd discovered.

It took another three hours to drive back to the facility, get the new angels caged, looked at and the other occupied cells cleaned. Once they were done, he headed home. On the way, he made a quick stop. Looking around, he got out of his car and knocked on the front door.

“What?!” an agitated Michael all but growled on opening the door. He eased up when he got a good look at him. “Oh. Just you.” He sighed and took a deep breath. “Sorry about that. Come in.”

He nodded, stepping inside quickly and heading for the living room. He found Jody lying on the couch, looking very relaxed.

“Hi, Joe,” she sighed. “What's up?”

He sat at the far end of the couch when she sat up.

“We went out hunting for angels again,” he replied. “Found a small village of about twenty-five. Three killed in the struggle, ten captured. Alastair is looking to get more. At least another ten or twelve.”

“Any more kidnappings?” she asked, getting focused.

He shook his head. “Can't even prove the two that you say were kidnapped are in his possession. I have a couple of leads I'm working to find out how they're selecting those to take or even how they're taking anyone. I'll let you know as soon as I can. I need to get out of this business. I miss my wife and son.”

“Michael stopped over to see Liriel and Nate yesterday,” Jody told him. “They miss you too. Nate got all A's in every subject, in spite of missing half a week because that bully Josh jumped him and pulled out several feathers.”

Joe winced. “I don't know what is with that kid. He's never liked Nate, even though he's the friendliest kid I know.”

“Kids can be cruel,” Jody said with a frown. He noticed that she was holding her middle. “I pray mine won't suffer needlessly.”

“You're...?” Joe asked, hardly able to believe.

She smiled as Michael came back over and sat beside her, handing her a cup of tea. The angel kissed her cheek and pulled her close.

“I can't believe it,” he whispered. “And I'd told you countless times to take him back to shelter or leave him in the woods. He was so cold...practically cruel when you first brought him to the station. It's hard to see this is the same angel.”

“Honestly, I almost did take him back,” she replied, sipping at her drink. “But over time, I fell in love with him and he with me. I was a wreck and a half earlier when I'd found out I was pregnant. I still can't figure out how I ended up pregnant when I've been on birth control.”

“Did you get one formulated for angels?” Joe asked.

“No,” she replied. “I didn't think there was any difference.”

“Angels are very resistant to hormone therapy,” Joe added. “You may as well have saved yourself the cash buying the pills.” As he stood back up, he stretched, cracking his spine back into place. “I got to go. Need to shower and sleep for a while before I have to be back undercover. I just wanted to give you a heads up since you're the head detective on the case. Though, I'd recommend having someone else take the lead while you're...in a family way. Hell, you might want to hit desk duty until the kid pops out. I'd hate to see this case head south because they come after you while you're like this. And I'll do my best to keep you off their radars. The last thing we need is them thinking it'd be a bright idea to kidnap a pregnant police detective.”

“I'll do that,” she told him with a smile. “Thanks, Joe. You're a great cop and an amazing friend. Best of luck to you out there.”

“Ditto,” he replied with a smile as he left their house.


	5. Chapter 5

2 months and 2 weeks later (5 months into pregnancy)

 

*Jody*

 

She yawned softly as she entered the kitchen, smiling when she saw Michael setting the table for breakfast. It was clear that the cold, hard personality he'd shown wasn't the real him. What she had now...was his true self. And he was clearly happy, and hadn't been happy for a long time before they'd met. He looked up at her as she came around to her usual seat.

“Morning,” he purred, pulling her close and kissing her. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did when you were with me,” she said with a smile. “You're coming with me to my appointment today, right? It's going to be the first scan they'll be able to tell what we're having.”

“I wouldn't miss it for the world, Jody,” he told her, sounding a little surprised. “Ready for breakfast? I've made your favorites; omelet casserole, fresh danish and cinnamon rolls.”

“Yeah,” she said with a grin as she moved to sit down.

She stopped when the doorbell rang and the oven timer went off at the same time.

“Get the food set out,” she told him, kissing him again. “I'll see who's at the door.”

Walking to the door, Jody was a little wary as she looked out the peephole and saw a strange man on her porch. He was tall, but not as tall as Michael; sandy blonde hair, green eyes, freckles on his handsome face. But he had a relaxed posture and was looking around with idle curiosity. Opening the door, he straightened his spine and faced her.

“Can I help you?” she asked.

“Are you...” He paused to look at a small notebook he'd pulled from his pocket. “Detective Jody Mills?”

“Yes,” she answered, mentally running through the couple of weapons at hand just off to her right.

“And you have an angel by the name of Michael? Adopted him....'bout 8 months ago?”

“Yes,” she replied again. “What's this about?”

“Forgive me if I've startled or worried you,” he said, being very polite. “My name is Dean Winchester. I adopted an angel around the same time and I've been looking for my angel's surviving family. May I come in and speak with both of you?”

“Sure,” she told him, stepping back and opening the door to let him in. “Would you like some breakfast? We were just sitting down to eat.”

“Yes,” he answered. “Thank you.”

She led Dean into the kitchen, where Michael had just set out everything. Michael frowned a little as he noticed their guest. Dean swallowed audibly when Michael came to stand right in front of him, clearly sizing him up. After several minutes, he held his hand out. Dean took it and shook hard. They were all quiet as food was passed around and plates filled.

“So Dean,” Jody said as she sat the plate of danish down on the table and picked up her fork, “You said that you're looking for your own angel's surviving family. What makes you think Michael is one of their relatives?”

“My angel and I...,” he started to say, sounding nervous. But he smiled and relaxed when Michael took her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth to kiss. “We're in a relationship. Have been for the last four months or so. A couple months back, he came home from a doctor's appointment to tell me that he's pregnant. I love him and I've decided to propose to him, give him and our little one the freedom they deserve. And...he's never been a pet to me. He started out as my friend, then my lover. Now I want to have him as my husband.”

“Aww...,” Jody sighed, smiling widely and squeezing Michael's hand as she took a bite out of one of the many pastries on her plate. “That's great. Congratulations, Dean.”

“Thank you,” Dean told her with a smile. “Anyway, my angel was talking about his family a couple nights ago. He spoke of his eldest brother, Michael. The only one he's not been able to find since being captured and placed up for adoption.”

“What's his name?” Michael asked, looking a little intense.

“Castiel,” Dean replied.

Michael gasped, his wings flaring.

“Please tell me you have a picture,” he said, tears in his eyes.

Dean smiled and got his phone out. After a minute, he handed his phone over and they looked at the photo together. It was of Dean and what must be Castiel, Dean's arm around the back of his waist, the angel's wings spread a bit. Both were smiling wide and clearly happy. The angel's middle was well distended, much like hers.

“Thank Father,” Michael whispered in relief as he stared at the photo. “I was the first of our family to be captured. I let them take me so Castiel and my other two brothers; Lucifer and Gabriel could escape with the others we'd been traveling with. I never knew what happened to any of them....wait. What did you mean by I was the only one that he'd been unable to find?”

“Right around the same time I adopted Cas, my brothers; Sam and Adam, had Gabriel and Lucifer end up in their backyard, Gabriel out of it from illness. They got him back on his feet and healthy and Gabriel decided to be bound to Sam. Lucifer didn't want to leave him behind, so he allowed himself to be bound to Adam.”

“And you wanted to find Michael so he could be there when you propose to Castiel,” Jody said, nodding a little. “Am I right?”

Dean laughed a little. “You bet. And it's clear that Cas misses you, Michael. I hate seeing him unhappy.”

“When do you want us to come over?” Jody asked.

“Around six tonight, if you don't mind,” Dean replied. “My parents just got back from vacation in the Bahamas and I told them and everyone coming that I'm just throwing a party. I thought it would be a nice surprise for him to have you come over and reunite your family before popping the question to him.”

“Do you have a ring?” Michael asked.

Dean nodded and slid a thin, flat box and a small, square box from his jacket and onto the table. He opened both. The square box had a lovely band inside, engraved with feathers, two sapphires and two emeralds set evenly spaced all the way around. The other box held a simple twin heart pendant, one heart crusted with sapphires, the other emeralds, with rubies set into the juncture where the hearts fused.

“Impressive,” Michael told him, nodding with approval. “How about giving us your address and we'll see you...say, 6:30?”

“Deal,” Dean said with a smile.

 

*Adam*

 

“Damn it,” he muttered as he tried in vain to cover the mark that Lucifer had left on his neck earlier.

He loved the angel and did enjoy getting marked. But it was awkward when people asked about things like this while he was working. Some of his co-workers didn't like the fact that he was even with an angel. Had given him a black eye just a few minutes before heading home, where he was now trying to find something to cover Lucifer's handiwork before going to Dean's for a party.

“Hey there,” he heard Lucifer purr as he came in. “How are you?”

“Fine,” he murmured, keeping his face turned away from him.

But it didn't work. The angel growled viciously when he saw the bruising. He healed it in a matter of moments.

“It was that same asshole, wasn't it?” he asked, his voice dark, but his touches gentle. Adam nodded, tears threatening to fall. “I'll kill him.”

“Don't,” Adam told him, hugging him lightly. “It's not worth it.”

“He needs to pay for laying a hand on you,” he said, his tone soft as he folded his wings around him. “What kind of a mate am I if I let people hurt you? If I don't protect you?”

“Mate?” Adam asked, pulling back to look him in the eye.

“You heard me,” Lucifer chuckled, kissing him briefly.

“We really need to get ready for the party,” Adam gasped, feeling Lucifer's erection up against him.

“It can wait,” he growled, maneuvering him to the bed. “We both need this.”

 

*Dean*

 

“Was wondering when you'd show up,” he said with a grin as he opened the door for Sam, Adam, Gabriel and Lucifer.

“Had a few things to take care of before coming over,” Lucifer said nonchalantly, pulling Adam close and nuzzling the top of his head.

Dean smiled widely, heading for the kitchen to pour some drinks. Castiel was there, eating some of the snacks he'd made earlier. The angel blushed and put down the pastry in his hand.

“It's ok, Cas,” he murmured. “Eat what you want. Doc told you you need to gain a few more pounds anyway.”

He moved closer and gave him a kiss, tasting the apple tart Cas had been eating. Cas purred softly as he eased into his arms. Dean put his hand on his large belly, making the angel smile. Before he could get any further though, there was another knock at the door. Castiel tensed up, clearly nervous.

“Relax,” he told him before going to answer the door. “It's going to be ok.”

He went and sure enough, found his parents on the other side of the door, tanned well and clearly well relaxed.

“Guess the Bahamas treated you well,” he chuckled as he got hugged by both of them at once. “Glad you could make it.”

“Like we'd ever miss seeing any of you, boys,” Mary said with a smile. “And I love your angels. Such polite, well-mannered and great people to be around.”

“Hi, mom and dad!” Gabriel called out playfully, pouncing their dad.

John growled playfully and started wrestling with the angel, both careful not to destroy anything. Lucifer just watched his brother interact with John, sitting on the couch with Adam in his lap, like he was comforting him.

“You two ok over there?” Mary asked, walking over and leaning over the back of the couch to get a kiss from Adam.

“I'm ok,” he replied, sighing softly when Lucifer started running his hands through his hair, massaging his scalp. “I had a bad day at work.”

“Lost patients?”

He shook his head. “A couple of co-workers don't like the fact I'm in a relationship with Lucifer. I got sucker punched as I was leaving. Lucifer healed the black eye...but the emotional pain is still there. These are people I trust every day to have my back. For them to turn on me like that...”

“Easy, Adam,” the angel murmured to him. “Just relax and shut the work crap out. Let's just enjoy spending time with family and friends, hmm?”

“Couldn't have set it better myself,” their mother said, leaning over and kissing Lucifer's cheek, making the archangel blush lightly.

“Where's Castiel, Dean?” John asked, dusting himself off. “Usually he's not far away from you.”

“I asked him to wait in the kitchen, because we have news for you,” he answered. “And I think you'll guess what it is once he comes in. Just...keep an open mind, ok?”

They both looked at him oddly as he went to the doorway into the kitchen and motioned for Cas to come in. The angel looked nervous, but he complied, easing into his arms. When they both turned to look towards his parents. Both of them were clearly shocked. But that wore off quickly and Mary came at them quickly, hugging them both tight.

“Oh, Dean,” she sobbed, smiling widely when she pulled back. “I'm so happy for the pair of you.” She then turned her attention on Castiel. “And you Cas...you make Dean the happiest I've ever seen him. You have no idea how glad I am you came into his life.”

“I feel the same way,” Cas told her, placing his hand over the one she had on his belly.

Both of them then tensed up, looking down at his large stomach.

“What's wrong?” he asked, very concerned.

Cas looked up at him and grinned. He took hold of his hand and placed it right next to his mothers'. The hard nudge he felt against his hand had Cas wincing slightly. A second tap against his hand had him grinning.

“Hey there, squirt,” he murmured, moving his hand a little, following the movement. “We can't wait to meet you.”

“Same here,” John said softly, moving to hug Cas and Dean from behind. “Congratulations to you both.”

They were able to chat for a few more minutes before the doorbell rang and other guests began to arrive. He'd invited his buddies from the garage, including his boss, Bobby. Sam and Adam had both invited some of their closest friends and were very happy for him and Cas. At 6:25, the doorbell rang. He paused in the story he'd been telling, grinning when the bell rang again.

“Was anyone late?” Castiel asked as he got up and headed for the door. “Everyone seems to be here.”

“This is a very special set of guests I invited earlier today,” he replied. “Someone that you, Gabriel and Lucifer will be more than happy to see.”

Opening the door, he saw that Michael and Jody were early. He figured that would be the case with the pair.

“Glad you could make it,” he told them, moving aside so they could come in.

When they entered, Castiel dropped the glass he'd been holding, shattering into several pieces. His angel started to tremble and tears flowed quickly.

“Michael?” Castiel asked, his voice all but gone.

“It's good to see you, little brother,” Michael choked out, holding his arms open. “Come here.”

Castiel all but flew at him, weeping openly. Michael held him tightly, clearly feeling just as emotional as his younger brother. Lucifer and Gabriel were just as open with their feelings and joined the hug, lasting a good ten minutes. When the hug ended, Cas came up to him and kissed him deeply, purring loud enough to be heard throughout the room.

“You're an amazing man, Dean,” he said, his tone reverent. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you,” Dean told him, moving to where they were at the room's center, their guests gathered all around. “You have brightened my life since the moment I first saw you at the center. And you deserve nothing but the best of everything.”

Castiel looked a little puzzled as he went down on both knees in front of him.

“Cas, every since I first saw you, I knew you were special. And over time, that became more and more evident. When we took that first step into this relationship we now have...I found out so much about you that I love. And I hope to keep doing that with you for the rest of my days. You deserve more from life and from me.”

The look on Cas's face was priceless when he pulled out the jewelry boxes from the inner pocket of his jacket. And more tears started flowing as he presented the ring to him.

“Castiel...would you do the honor of marrying me?” Dean asked him, tears pricking the corners of his eyes too.

“Yes,” Castiel said without hesitation, presenting his left hand to him, trembling slightly.

Dean's hands were gentle and sure in their movements as he took the ring and placed it on his finger, everyone present applauding and cheering the announcement. Castiel purred as Dean placed the pendant around his neck as well. Turning to face him, he pulled his head down and kissed him long and slow.

“Once we're wed,” Dean murmured to Cas. “I'll have the collar removed. You'll be a regular citizen. And so will our child. Nothing but the best for us, hmm?”

“Indeed,” Cas purred, kissing him again. “I love having everyone over like this. But I can't wait for them to leave. Because when they do...I'll be thanking you for these amazing gifts you've given me.”

Dean could only smile as they started to mingle with their family and friends again.

 

*Joe*

 

“Do you have to go, honey?” Lirael sighed as he got up from the bed they were sharing.

He turned to look at his wife. She was still lovely as ever; short red-blonde hair framing her lovely face. Her brilliant, golden yellow eyes looking...almost heartbroken as she looked up at him, her striking sunset orange and yellow wings, drooping slightly. Joe sat back down and pulled her close, kissing her briefly.

“I have to, Lirael,” he said softly. “We're close to finally putting Alastair away. Though I'm tired of dealing with that asshole Crowley from Interpol. He's so damn pushy.”

“Promise me you won't take another case like this once it's over,” she pleaded. “Nate misses you so much. I miss you.”

“I swear on my badge this is it for undercover,” he told her, running a hand absently through her feathers. “I've already gotten the captain to agree to put me on desk duty permanently. And after this case, we're going on a nice, long vacation together.” He kissed her again before getting up and putting his clothes back on. “But I have to finish this case first. And I need to get going or I'm going to be late.”

“I love you,” she told him, stretching back out in bed.

“And I love you too,” he replied with a smile. “More than anything in the world. I'll see you next month. Or sooner.”

He hated having to leave, but he had to get back to the compound and get to work. Leaving the hotel room that Lirael had checked into, he headed out and prepared himself mentally for the day's work.

 

*???*

 

“That him, Carlos?” he asked, training his binoculars on the man exiting the hotel; wearing jeans and a simple jacket over a red shirt.

“Yep,” Carlos replied. “That's Joe. Great guy and good worker.”

“And why am I tailing him?” he asked. “He stealing or something?”

“Alastair thinks he may be a cop. Wants some leverage on him to keep him under control, just in case,” Carlos told him, yawning.

“Ok then,” he told him, snapping a few zoom shots of the guy as he walked over to a simple sedan and got behind the wheel. “I'll just get these pics developed and I'll do some digging. If this guy's hiding anything, I'll find it.”


	6. Chapter 6

*Adam*

 

“You going to stop jumping off the roof now, Anna?” he asked the eight year old girl he was finishing putting a cast on. She was a handful for her parents, always jumping from high places, trying to fly.

“Yes, Adam,” she sighed, her wings twitching slightly. “No more jumps, I promise.”

“Then you get this,” he told her, handing her a large lollipop. “I don't want to see you in here with another broken bone again, ok?”

“Deal,” she replied excitedly.

“You have a knack with children,” her mother said to him with a smile. “I'm surprised you don't have a few of your own.”

“Only time will tell,” he told her, unable to stop from grinning as Lucifer came back from giving Anna's little brother, Issac, his shots. The boy was a little drowsy, but in no obvious discomfort.

“He'll be sleepy for at least six hours,” Lucifer told the parents as he handed the child to his father. “But he was very good and sat still so the nurse had no troubles. 

He handed the mother a large box of chocolates. “This is from the nurses, since it's the little one's birthday.”

“Thank you,” she said with a broad smile, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Adam couldn't help but chuckle as Lucifer's face went red from the female's affection. He growled playfully at him, cuffing the back of his head with one of his wings. Lucifer then came over and hugged him tight, nuzzling against his head and throat while he updated the children's charts and wrote up their scripts. The couple noticed and were nothing but quiet, knowing smiles. The nurses that came by made their comments but were playful and clearly happy for the pair. But there were others that came by and sneered. Clearly, they had something to say, but were at least considerate enough of the children present to keep their traps shut.

“Don't mind them, Adam,” the female told him softly as they were leaving. “They just haven't found their happiness yet. Don't let them take yours.”

“I won't,” he told her, leaning into Lucifer. “Thank you.”

“Ready to go home?” Lucifer asked him softly. “You look like you could use a soak in the tub.”

“That sounds like Heaven,” he groaned. “I'll just hand this in to the nurse desk and we can get out of here.”

“I'm going to hit the vending machine for a soda,” Lucifer told him, kissing his cheek. “See you in a few.”

Adam yawned, but still felt good about the day overall. After handing his last few charts, he swung into the locker room and changed quickly. The slam of his locker door nearly taking his fingers off had him jumping. Turning quickly, he found Trent and Bill standing in his way, looming over him. He instantly felt nervous and couldn't help but shrink back from the two doctors before him.

“I always thought you were too friendly, too kind to the animals that parade in and out of here every day,” Bill snarled. “But to be one's bitch?”

“Well, be fair now, Bill,” Trent added, “He's always been a little bit of a twink. It doesn't surprise me that he'd spread his legs for an archangel.”

“Then we're going to have to be quick, aren't we?” Bill growled.

“No, leave me alone!” he shouted, moving low.

Trent was quicker, ducking down and picking him up. They dragged him kicking and screaming into the sauna, throwing him across the room. His head cracked against the heavy wood and it dazed him, spots swimming in his vision. But he still fought them as they tore his clothes off. He screamed like he was on fire as they forced themselves on him, Trent being first to violate him.

“Help me, Lucifer!” he prayed frantically. “Please...”

Hope flared in his chest when Lucifer tore the door off the sauna, wings spread to their full span. In that moment, when he laid eyes on the pair that had tormented him and now violating him in the worst way...in that very moment, Adam saw the vengeful archangel of old. Every inch of him screamed divine retribution. He curled into a ball when his two attackers went flying into the wall. Adam kept his head down and cried as he listened to the screams of his tormentors while trying to block his agony. When the room went silent and gentle hands pulled him out from under the bench he was huddled under, he braved a look up. Trent and Bill were in the corner, bruised and a little broken, but still alive.

“Adam...,” he heard Lucifer say, his voice choked out with emotion. “Oh Father...I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I feel like shit that I couldn't protect you.”

“You saved me,” he murmured. “I...I just want to go home.”

Adam winced as he felt cramping in his backside and something...letting go. When Lucifer moved his hand to touch him, Adam screamed in agony. When he brought his hand up and found it covered in his blood, his heart hammered in his chest and the pain was fresh and white hot.

“Get someone in here!” Lucifer cried out, panicked. “Help!”

 

*Sam*

 

“Congratulations on your win today!” Gabriel said excitedly, practically jumping into his arms. “You were amazing.”

“Thanks, Gabe,” he murmured with a smile. “How's about we go and get some lunch to celebrate?”

“I'm with you there,” the angel agreed.

He was about to kiss Gabriel, maybe get him a little horny and get a quickie before heading out, when his phone rang.

“Sam Winchester,” he answered, feeling like he was on cloud nine.

“Sam, it's Robin,” he heard his brother's secretary reply. “You need to come to the hospital.”

“What happened?” Sam asked.

“Adam was attacked,” she told him, sounding choked up. “Lucifer managed to stop the ones hurting him. But he started bleeding heavily and he's in surgery now. We need you here to help with Lucifer. He's super quiet and a lot of the angels near him are scared he's going to blow up.”

“We're on our way,” he said before he hung up.

“What's up?” Gabriel asked, looking worried.

“Adam got hurt and Lucifer's about to go a warpath if he sits and stews too long,” he told him. “Now where are my damn keys?”

“No time,” Gabriel told him, grabbing hold of his shoulder.

Next thing he knows, they're standing outside the hospital and Gabriel was looking tired.

“Warn me next time, ok?” Sam told Gabriel as he took his arm and led him inside.

 

*Lucifer*

 

He couldn't stop pacing outside the OR, waiting for any news of Adam's condition. Part of him wanted to curl into a ball and weep. The other part of him wanted to go find the two assholes that had attacked him and slaughter them. No one had the right to touch his mate that way. He'd gotten past the point of denying what he was feeling. But Adam...clearly had issues with the fact. He tried hiding their relationship in public, was nervous whenever he tried to be affectionate. Lucifer understood why now. But fuck it, he won't let others dictate how they should live their lives.

“Luci, brother,” he heard Gabriel call out.

Turning, he readily accepted the tight hug his older brother immediately wrapped him up in. Before he knew it, they were in one of the private waiting rooms off the O.R.. It was probably for the best. Sam's presence helped and he couldn't stop the tears as they both comforted him in any way they could.

“I...I can't lose him, Gabriel,” he murmured very softly. “I don't know what I would do.”

“Shh...,” Gabriel whispered. “Easy, little brother. You have us. We will get you through this. No matter what.”

Hearing the door open and slam lightly against the wall, they looked up to find Dean and Castiel in the door. Castiel was in tears and clearly beside himself as he came in and sat in his lap, holding him tight. Lucifer started singing softly, running his fingers very lightly through his littlest brother's feathers. Normally, Dean didn't like anyone touching his mate's wings. But seeing how distressed everyone he was, the human allowed him to comfort his mate any way he could. It helped Lucifer to calm himself, let himself become more at ease with his family all around him. Ten minutes later, Michael and Jody arrived, with another officer in tow.

“Hello,” the strange officer said, getting out a notepad. “My name is Detective Inias Baron. I'm here to ask about the altercation. I'll get your mate's account once he's able to.”

It didn't take long to go through what had happened and what he'd done, but by the time he was finished, a surgeon came in, scrubs covered in blood. Lucifer got to his feet, easing Castiel off his lap before going to the doctor. Relief loosened his chest when the doctor gave him a smile.

“Adam made it just fine, Lucifer,” she told him, patting his arm. “He suffered some internal trauma from the rape. What caused him to bleed so heavily...he was pregnant. The trauma caused him to miscarry. He was at least a month or so along. I'm sorry.”

He stood there, hardly able to believe what he'd just been told. Shock had numbed him from any other reaction.

“Will...will he be ok?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” she replied. “And...there's one other thing. What happened in the O.R...., is something that I've only ever read about. Adam...became an angel.”

“What?” Lucifer gasped, his throat tight.

“We'd just finished repairing the trauma to his colon and rectum when he started convulsing lightly,” she started to explain. “Upon seeing growths start to swell over his shoulder blades, we made incisions to try and stop whatever it was. As soon as the incisions were made, the surgeons were hit in the face by wings. He seized for a short time and then was still and stabilized. He should be awake now, if you want to see him.”

“I do,” he replied quickly. “Please take me to him.”

The others kept back and he followed the surgeon down the hallway and made a right turn, followed by a left turn. When she paused at the doorway on the very end of the hall, he continued on in. Adam was by himself in the room, blinking tiredly as he looked at his surroundings. When Lucifer walked in and really got a look at him, he couldn't believe it. He could feel Adam's newly acquired Grace, a thick, palpable force in the air. His wings were a tawny gold color, a few black spots scattered along the tips of his largest feathers.

“Hi,” Adam said with a small smile on his face.

“Hi,” he replied back, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Are you ok?”

“Physically, I think so,” Adam told him, tears falling down his face. “But I don't feel ok mentally. The doctors left not long before you came. They told me...I'd been pregnant.” The tears fell harder and his shoulders started quaking. “You have to believe me, I didn't know...”

“It's ok, Adam,” Lucifer told him, pulling him close. “It isn't your fault. I'm not angry. If anything, I'm grieving the loss of our little one.” He kissed the top of his head.   
“I am so sorry that you had to go through that. I hate that I wasn't there to protect you.”

“There's no way we could have known it was going to happen,” Adam sighed, cuddling as close as he could get. “I just don't know what I'm going to do now. I'm an angel. I can't practice medicine until I get evaluated and relicensed. I may have to go back to school. Hell, I'll have to have my parents sign off on it.”

“Why?” Lucifer asked.

“The law says that when a human to angel conversion happens, the person in question will then be declared a dependent of their parents or next of kin and has to be bound. I may never be able to study or practice medicine again,” he replied.

“I'm so sorry,” Lucifer told him. “This is...”

“No,” Adam interrupted him. “This isn't your fault. I love you. I'm done fighting or hiding what I feel. I just want to be with you. Even if it costs me my dreams.”

“It's just not fucking fair,” he growled in frustration. “No one should be bound like this.”

“You may as well take off your binding collar, Lucifer,” Adam told him. “I'm an angel now. The binding spell is broken. You'll have to be bound to my parents too.”

“Damn it,” he snarled.

“Enough,” Adam pleaded softly. “Please. Let's just sit here. I'm...I'm tired.”

“Ok,” he told him, easing them both back to rest in the bed, Adam curled around him, one wing draped over them both.

 

*Castiel*

 

“You ok, Cas?” Dean asked, holding him from behind as he blankly stared into the vending machine before him, trying in vain to make a selection.

“I'm doing ok,” he replied. “It just breaks my heart to see Lucifer so distraught and helpless. He tries so hard to be better, to be the kind angel he once was. Then something like this happens and he...why must so much happen to him? It's like Father wants to punish him even more than what he's already done. He doesn't deserve that.”

“I know, angel, I know,” Dean murmured. “Guess we'll just need to pray harder for some peace for him, then.”

“Guess so,” he purred, turning around in his fiance's hold. He kissed him briefly. His stomach growled viciously.

“Come on, love,” Dean said, pulling him along. “Let's get you something much better than what you get from that machine. Shall we go to the cafeteria? Or I could take you out to your favorite place? It's just down the block.”

“That sounds fantastic,” he sighed. “Just let me use the restroom.”

“I'll wait outside for you,” Dean told him, giving him another kiss before heading out to meet Sam.

He was quick in the bathroom. But as he rounded the corner to head out into the lobby, someone grabbed him from behind. Before he could even scream, a cloth was pressed against his mouth and before he could even fight them, was out like a light.


	7. Chapter 7

*Adam*

 

“Hi, mom, dad,” he greeted nervously as his parents walked in to his hospital room. Lucifer was sitting in the chair beside him. He set down the book he was reading and took hold of his hand. “I wish seeing you again wasn't in these circumstances.”

“Are you doing ok?” his mother asked, sitting on the side of his bed.

“I'm doing better,” he replied softly, tears welling up again at just the thought of his...their loss. “What did the doctors tell you?”

“That you were raped,” she answered. “And that you're an angel now. Which came as a hell of a shock, for one. But...I feel like there's something else that they aren't telling me.”

“Mom...I was....I was pregnant,” he finally got out. “I miscarried right after the rape.”

His mom went pale and she hugged him hard. He sighed softly as he felt her fingers lightly rake through his feathers. It helped calm him.

“I'm so sorry that you had to go through that, dear,” she said to him quietly. “But at least you're alive.”

“I know, mom,” he sighed. “You know what you have to do now, right?”

She nodded, pulling two collars from her bag. She handed one to his dad.

“I don't want to do this,” she sobbed, tearing up more. “Not to you...to anyone.”

“You have to, mother,” he told her. “If you don't...then either one of my brothers will have to, which they can't. That would be an invasion of the privacy and intimacy they have with Gabriel and Castiel. Neither of us would want them to. If you don't do this...we'll be put in a center. We'll be separated. Please do this. It's better than the alternative.”

She nodded and did as he asked, reciting the binding spell as she bled onto the collar. Once it was clasped around his neck, he felt the binding as a physical sensation, like someone squeezing his neck constantly. It wasn't very pleasant. His dad did the same to Lucifer.

“This isn't very comfortable,” Adam murmured. “I'm sorry I ever made you do this, Lucifer.”

“It was worth it to be with you,” Lucifer replied.

“The doctors say you can be discharged,” his mother finally said. “I brought some clothes for you. Once you're dressed, you can either come home with us or go with Sam.”

“We'll go home with Sam,” Adam said. “Thank you, for letting us have our space.”

She grinned and ruffled his hair. “You're my son. I love you both and want you to be happy.”

He smiled back and hugged her again before getting up to get dressed. Once he was done, Lucifer took his arm and led him out. As they hit the main lobby, they found Sam, Gabriel and Dean running around, clearly in a panic.

 

*Dean*

 

“What's going on?” their mother asked, concern evident in her voice.

“I can't find Cas,” Dean said, panting a little hard. “I was here, chatting with Gabe and Sam, waiting for Cas to come out of the bathroom. When he hadn't come out after twenty minutes, I went to look for him. He wasn't there. And clearly he wasn't with any of you.”

“There he is!” their father shouted, pointing out the window.

His heart nearly stopped at what he saw. A woman in nurse's scrubs and two large men were forcing his angel into the back of a van. But Cas was putting up some fight, but from the little movement, he looked drugged. He took off out the front of the building and headed straight for the van. The nurse shot around to get in the passenger seat as one of the other men got behind the wheel. Dean managed to grab the door before she could close it and pulled her back out, growling. Sam and his father had been right behind him and was trying to keep the van from taking off. Unfortunately, the guy was too quick and shot out of the parking lot.

“Oh no you don't, you little bitch,” Dean snarled, pinning the woman under him when she wriggled to get free. “You picked the wrong angel to snatch.”

Michael, Jody and Inias ran over, panting lightly. Dean let up when Michael grabbed her arm. It took little effort to slap the cuffs on her and park her on the curb. Gabriel handed Inias a slip of paper.

“I got the van's plate number,” he said gravely, clearly not happy with situation.

“Thanks,” Inias told him. “Now to take her down to the station and get some answers.” He looked over at him and met him in the eye. “Don't worry, Dean. We'll get him back.”

“We have to,” he murmured, feeling more terrified than any other time he could ever remember. “He's nearly six months pregnant and who knows what's going to happen to him.”

“We'll go with you,” Michael said to Inias, taking Jody's arm and heading for their car.

 

*Michael*

 

3 hours later...

 

He wanted nothing more than to smite the insolent young woman in the interrogation room as she sat completely silent as Inias, then his partner, Uriel, interrogated her. Both weren't happy when she finally said one sentence: 'I want a lawyer.'

“Damn it to the deepest circle of hell,” Inias grumbled once the door was shut behind him. “She's part of this damn angel slavery and breeding ring. I know it. Now we're going to have a fucking suit walking in here that her employer bought to bury us in bullshit to get her out.”

“She seems too low on the totem pole of command for that,” Michael replied, rubbing Jody's lower back when he sensed her discomfort. “She most likely believes that they would, though.” He turned back to the two way mirror to look in on her. “I would give anything to get a crack at her.”

“I won't say anything,” Inias told him with a knowing smile.

“I'm heading for coffee,” Uriel yawned, giving him a wink before he left.

“Go ahead, Michael,” she told him. “I won't stop you. She took part of our family.”

“Come with me,” he said.

“Why?” she asked, following him as he went to open the door.

“You'll see,” Michael murmured, opening the door.

“I have nothing to say to you, pig,” she spat. “My lawyer is on his way.”

“Oh, I'm not here in an official capacity,” Michael snarled, wings flaring wide. He got up in her face and growled viciously. She didn't move, but he could tell she was nervous. “That angel you took...is my youngest brother, Castiel. Who is engaged to the man that yanked you out of that van and was damn near ready to strangle you. And is nearly six months pregnant with his child.”

The young woman paled.

“Now let's see...” He paused to look at the intake form still sitting on the table. “Meg. I strongly recommend you open up and tell the police everything you know. Or I'll have to resort to more...unpleasant alternatives to get it out of you.”

Meg swallowed audibly.

“You...you can't,” she whispered. “You're bound. There's no way your master will let that happen.”

“I'm the one he's bound to, honey,” Jody spoke up, rubbing her belly. “And his girlfriend. And the mother of his child. Michael, darling?”

“Yes, love?” he asked, not turning away from Meg.

“I give you express permission to do whatever it takes to get the information we want. Anything to bring Castiel home,” she replied.

Now Meg looked genuinely terrified.

“Now,” Michael said, pulling her chair closer. “I'm going to give you until the count of three. If you still don't want to talk...”

He put his hand around her throat and let it sit there. Before he could elaborate further, the door opened and in walked a short, fat man in a dirty suit. Meg was relieved at first, then frowned.

“You're not Max Goldstein,” she said. “That's my employer's attorney.”

“Public defender,” the man replied, sounding bored. “Your employer was contacted as your emgerency contact. They told the police that you were let go a week ago and so you were assigned a public defender.”

Meg grew angry very quickly. “You're fired and I'm waving my rights to an attorney.” She then turned to Michael, looking at him warily. “I'll tell you whatever you want to know.”

“Good choice,” Michael told her, handing her a note book that was left on the table.

 

*Castiel*

 

He woke up in a soft bed. But not in his and Dean's bedroom. Panic set in when he remembered that nurse drugging him, men putting him into the back of a van. Placing a hand on his distended belly, he took several deep breaths and calmed himself. It wasn't good for him or the little one for him to panic. And he needed his head straight in order to escape, there was no other option.

“Hello,” he heard a soft voice say.

Turning to his right, he saw another pregnant male like himself lying on the next bed over. He was blonde and his features were very delicate. His wings were a brilliant white with a very pale pink underlay. His chocolate brown eyes were sad as he studied him.

“What's your name?” the other angel asked.

“Castiel,” he answered. “And you?”

“Samandriel,” the male replied quickly. “Where were you taken from?”

“My fiance,” Castiel said, fiddling with his engagement ring. “I was in an adoption center and I was adopted by him. Eventually, we fell in love and four months ago, he proposed to me.”

Samandriel's eyes went wide. “They've screwed up now. Usually, these people raid our villages or kidnap younger angels that don't have any romantic ties.”

“Dean won't stop until he finds me,” he said. “And I sure as hell won't let our child grow up in this.”

“You'll come with me then,” Samandriel told him. “There's a man here; his name's Joe. He's been working to build a case against the man running the operation. He's taking me out of here tonight. And he can take you too.”

Hearing the door open to the windowless room they were in, Samandriel looked relieved and grinned widely.

“Speak of the devil,” Samandriel purred, getting up and hugging the human male that walked in.

He didn't stand out in any particular way in his looks, but he was clearly very kind. Joe looked over at him and was not only shocked, but a smug look spread across his face.

“Hello, Castiel,” Joe said. “I wish we were meeting under better circumstances.”

“How do you know my name?” he had to ask.

“I work in the same precinct as your brother, Michael,” he replied. “He's shown me pictures of you whenever I've been around. He's very proud of you. Loves you to pieces.”

“Is everything ready?” Samandriel asked, sounding very tense.

“Yes,” Joe said. “Come on, both of you.”

Castiel got up and followed Joe and Samandriel out of the room. They moved quickly and quietly, having a few narrow calls with other workers and smugglers moving up and down the corridors for one thing or another. Just as they get to the car he had waiting and running, his heart leapt into his throat when he saw the man leaning against the car. He was thin as a rail and his aura...was downright evil.

“Hello there, Joseph,” the man drawled. “And where are you going with what's going to be top stock and top breeders?”

“I'm taking them for routine workups, per your protocol,” he replied, acting confused.

“Don't insult my intelligence, Detective Joe Cardwell,” he tsked, moving from his spot against the car and walking towards them. “I know what you're doing here. And I'm afraid I can't let you leave.”

 

The next morning...

 

*Dean*

 

“Would you please sit?” Adam snapped as his eldest brother kept pacing the floor. “Michael and Jody have half the precinct searching out where Cas is being kept. There's nothing else we can do right now.”

“I can't sit still, Adam,” he all but snarled back. “That's my fiance and the carrier of my child that's out there; alone, terrified and in the hands of people that would rather kill him than let him go. I...if there was only a way to find him...”

That's when it hit him.

“I'm an idiot,” he said, pulling his phone out, hand trembling as he flipped through his apps until he found one that he'd added the day after he'd brought Castiel into his life.

And there it was; Guardian Angel, the icon being a map overlaid with an angel feather. He'd had a GPS chip inlaid into the inside of Castiel's collar. He'd activated it, but had never had to use it. Going over to the wall phone, he dialed Michael's number.

“Hello?” Michael said, clearly stressed and exasperated.

“It's Dean,” he answered, about to break down. “I can find Castiel. I forgot that I'd placed GPS in his collar. It's on my phone.”

“Give me the information and we'll get him home,” Michael ordered, his fight renewed.

“I'm going in with you,” Dean told him. “He's going to need me.”

“You got it,” Michael replied.

 

**

 

Two hours later, Dean strapped a bulletproof vest on and was right behind Michael as they stormed the warehouse the GPS had tracked Castiel to. Four teams went in, on each side of the building. Dean's heart raced as he helped the officers free the angels they came across, becoming more and more desperate when Castiel hadn't been found yet. He grew more distraught when they cleared out the last room and no Castiel. But when he heard screams coming from below them, his blood ran cold. He was right behind Michael and Inias as they bolted downstairs and into the cellar.

His heart broke when he got down there. They had two men pinned to the floor as they got them cuffed, one of them covered in blood. A human male was tied to a table and looked like a road map of gore. But he was still alive. On a table at the far end of the room, was Castiel. Tears flowed as approached. There were deep cuts all over his body, thankfully not his belly. His beautiful wings...were a mess of blood and feathers. He carefully cupped his angel's face and gently tapped against his cheeks.

“Castiel?” he asked softly. “Please wake up. I need to see you're ok.” His heart lifted when he opened his eyes and gave him a good look at those beautiful blue eyes of his. “Hey there.”

“Dean,” Castiel sobbed, tears starting to flow down the sides of his face. He brought a trembling hand up and placed it over his. “You came for me. I knew you'd come for me.”

“Always,” Dean told him. “I'll always be there for you. And our little one.”

“Alastair...”Cas started to say, clearly choked up. “He was going to take our baby.”

“He didn't,” he assured him. “And he won't. He won't ever come near you again, I promise you.” He kissed him gently. “ I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too,” Castiel added. All of a sudden, Cas gasped, shifting uneasily as a look of terror spread across his face. “Oh, Father...no.”

“What is it?” he asked, “Cas? What's wrong?”

“The baby's coming,” he murmured.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long hiatus, but I've been busy with a lot of projects and work. The next few chapters may take a while to get the rest of the story out. I'll do my best to get it done. I also apologize for the length being so short.

*Dean*

 

As the paramedics came and started looking Castiel over, Dean tried to stay calm for his angel. He really did. But all the 'what ifs' and worst case scenarios kept running through his head as he tried to convey that he's calm.

“I'm scared too, Dean,” Castiel told him, gripping his hand tight. “But you're here. Whatever...ah...happens...we stay together.”

“Always,” he replied, kissing his forehead.

“Mr. Winchester,” the paramedic said, getting his attention.

“Yeah?” he answered.

“Your angel's labor is progressing rapidly,” he said as he and his partner moved lightning quick. “We can't stop it and the baby may be in distress. How far along is he?”

“Right at six months,” Dean replied.

“Shit,” the second paramedic growled, grabbing his radio. “Base, this is ambulance 561, on scene at the police raid. I've got a male carrier angel, six months pregnant and in premature labor too far along to stop. We'll need an ER delivery room on arrival and NICU on standby. ETA is six minutes.”

“Copy that 561,” a female voice replied.

The paramedics got Cas loaded in the ambulance, Dean right at his side. As the ambulance sirens were turned on and they took off down the street, Castiel started crying.

“What's wrong?” Dean asked, concerned.

“I'm sorry,” he sobbed. “I should've waited and just left with you that day. It's my fault we're losing our baby.”

Dean growled a little, making the angel look at him.

“Don't you dare blame yourself for this, Cas,” he snarled. “This isn't your fault. Ever. Whatever happens...happens. I love you. Nothing will ever get me to stop loving you.”

He managed to sneak a quick kiss before Castiel starting screaming, the labor becoming a force to be reckoned with. A couple minutes later, and they were at the hospital, Dean running to keep up with Cas's gurney as they wheeled him into the delivery room. A young female angel in scrubs stood on the left side of Cas, taking hold of his hand while Dean took the right.

A doctor quickly strode in, hands held up. Another of the nurses got gloves on him before he came over and examined Cas, helping him get his feet up in the table's stirrups.

“Ok, Castiel,” the doctor said. “Time to push.”

“It's too hard,” he whined as he pushed. Nothing happened.

“Come on baby,” Dean whispered in his ear. “You need to push. We need to get our little one help. I believe in you, Cas.”

Taking a deep breath, Castiel pushed with everything he had, screaming in agony.

“There we are!” the doctor exclaimed.

As the nurse leaned over and started fiddling with something, a shrill, piercing cry echoed through the room.

“Didn't like that, did you?” the doctor laughed, getting to his feet.

Dean was more than relieved when the doctor showed them their baby. “Say hi to your daughter, gentlemen.”

She was so tiny. Yet, there she was, screaming at the top of her lungs. She had all her little fingers and toes, just perfect. Her tiny little wings were wet and stained with Cas's blood, but he could tell she had Castiel's raven colored feathers. Castiel smiled widely as he got a look at her before a nurse took her away.

“You did so well,” Dean purred, kissing his forehead. “I'm proud of you.”

The nurses were quick to clean Cas and move him into a recovery room. Dean stayed by his side the whole time.

“Where is she?” Castiel asked, sounding exhausted.

“Right now we're running tests to see if she's underdeveloped in any way,” a nurse explained as she checked Castiel's I.V. “She's beautiful, by the way.”

“When can I hold her?” Castiel asked, sounding a little distressed.

The nurse smiled and patted his shoulder. “Let me talk to the doctor.”

She left them alone then, letting them recover from their ordeal. An hour later, the nurse came back. And she wasn't alone.

“Someone wants to meet you,” she said quietly, easing the small, pink bundle in her arms into Cas's arms.

He smiled as he took her weight easily, a soft purr rumbling up his throat. Dean leaned over and couldn't keep from grinning. Their little girl looked at him with bright green eyes like his own. The little bit of hair on her head was the deep black that Cas has. Her coloring was all Cas too. And when Cas tugged the blanket down a bit to look at her wings....they were perfect. The feathers were jet black, fading to a soft white at the ends, tiny flecks of gold and red along the entire the length of each feather.

“I'm going to have my work cut out for me when she starts dating,” he said softly. “She's lovely.”

“They'll have to get through me too,” Cas chuckled. “My little piece of Heaven.”

“And how are our newest parents?” the delivering doctor asked, knocking on the door.

“Good,” Dean said, taking hold of his daughter. “Relieved that she's alive.”

“She's resilient,” the doctor told them. “But she is going to need special care.”

“How so?” Castiel asked worriedly.

“Her kidneys are underdeveloped,” the doctor replied. “She'll need to be on dialysis twice a week to assist her kidneys until she turns 5 or viable kidneys become available from a newborn infant. We'll put her on the donor list. Thankfully the donor list for infants is very short.”

“Are there any other issues?” Dean asked.

“Physically, no,” the doctor replied. “As for mental development, we can't be sure yet. She's very lucky. Most premature babies this young don't have functional lungs...sometimes their arms or legs are withered from not having time to develop.”

“Doesn't matter and it wouldn't matter if anything else had been wrong,” Castiel said, gently gripping his arm. “Whatever comes now...she will be loved and supported by her family.”

“Great attitude,” the doctor said. “I'll leave you three alone for a while.”

“Can we come in?” Dean heard his mother ask.

“Sure,” he answered, handing the baby over to Cas.

He hugged both his parents tight, both clearly tense with worry.

“How are they?” John asked.

“They're great. But she will need dialysis until she's older or they find donor kidneys from an infant newborn.”

“She?” his mother asked, clearly surprised.

He grinned. “Come meet your granddaughter.”

His mother quickly looked to the bed and carefully took her from Cas.

“Lovely,” his father murmured as he looked over his mother's shoulder. “She's just perfect.”

Dean sat beside Cas on his bed, kissing his temple.

“What's her name?” his mother asked.

“I've been thinking about that,” Dean said. “And I've got it; Natalie Dawn Winchester.”

“I like it,” Castiel said with a smile. “Our little Nat.”

“What about us?” Dean heard Gabriel whine from behind him.

“Get in here then,” Dean chuckled.

 

*Michael*

 

 

He knocked softly on the doorjamb, not wanting to disturb anyone.

“Come in,” he heard Lirael say.

Walking inside, Michael found Joe awake, holding his son, who was napping. Joe grinned and took his hand in a firm grip in greeting.

“How are you?” he asked.

“Better,” Joe sighed, running his fingers through the child's slate gray and navy blue feathers. “I'm so relieved to be done with undercover.”

“You and me both,” Lirael replied. “Most nights I couldn't sleep. Poor Nate had been having nightmares on a daily basis.”

“I'll be there now, angel,” Joe sighed. “Nate will have his father back.”

“Good to hear,” Michael said with a grin.. “I'm heading out. Got to see Castiel's little one before getting Jody home.”

“Baby giving her problems?” Lirael asked.

“Little bit,” he chuckled. “We're heading for another scan today actually.”

“Hope it goes well,” they told him as he left.

When he arrived at Cas's room, everyone was quiet as they fawned over the new baby. Jody was holding the baby.

“May I hold her?” Michael asked her.

Jody nodded and eased the little bundle into his arms. The child was so light...but she was lively. She squirmed and cooed, smiling at him.

“Hi there, precious one,” he murmured, carefully smoothing the fine, black hair on her head. “You look just like your papa.”

“She is going to be a heartbreaker,” John laughed.

“That's if Dean or Cas lets any guy near her,” Gabriel added with snicker.

Giving a quiet sigh, Michael handed her to Dean before turning to Jody.

“Come on, honey,” he said to Jody. “We have to get to your appointment.”

The family quietly told them good luck and got an invitation to have dinner with Sam and Gabriel, which they accepted. He held her close as they headed upstairs to her appointment. There were a few other couples waiting; one of them a human man with an angel female. They sat across from them, feeling a little more comfortable and didn't want to cause any issues with the patients. Thankfully, there were no incidents and they got called back after waiting for twenty minutes.

“How are you today, Jody?” her doctor asked as she came in and sat down. “I see you're looking great, Michael.”

“I'm doing well,” she replied. “Just a little uncomfortable with our little one doing somersaults constantly. Maybe it's looking to be a world-class gymnast.”

“Whatever makes them happy is good enough for me,” he told her, leaning against the exam table, holding her hand.

The doctor smiled and got through a majority of the exam quickly. He was anxious to see the newest ultrasound. They hadn't been able to get a clear picture of the baby's gender on any of the other ultrasounds.

“Looks like we're going to get to see the sex today,” she said with a smile as she moved the wand along her stomach, the picture clear as day and their little one front and center.

“Congratulations you two,” the doctor said. “You're having a boy...wait. Correction: you're having a boy and a girl. It's fraternal twins.”

Both of them were stunned as they stared at the screen and sure enough, there were two. Michael couldn't stop smiling as the doctor printed pictures for them. Jody was grinning just as widely as he was.

“Looks like we're going to have some news of our own when we go to dinner tonight, hmm?” Jody said.

“That we do,” he said with a purr.

 

*Adam*

 

“Fucking assholes!” Lucifer growled as they were led out of a restaurant. “We're paying customers and we weren't doing anything!”

“Just leave it alone,” Adam sighed heavily. “Thanks for the gesture, though. You're sweet.”

“It's not ok,” Lucifer said as they walked away. “You deserve to have a pleasant evening out.”

“I love you,” Adam told him. “I don't care about having fancy dinners or expensive gifts. I just want toe spend time with you.”

Spotting his favorite Thai place, they stopped in and got food to go. The owner was sympathetic to their situation and gave them a double order with no charge. Once they were at home, they were quiet as they set out their meal and proceeded to eat. There was a little bit of conversation, but most of the meal was spent in a comfortable silence, casually brushing against each other. When they were done, cleaned up together, Lucifer getting playful and handsy as they dried the dishes. With dinner finished and the mess cleared, they headed upstairs to their room, Lucifer pulling at his clothes.

“Lucifer?” Adam gasped as his mate started nuzzling at his throat.

“Yes, love?” he asked, starting to unbuckle his pants.

“I...I want to try for another baby,” he said quickly.

When Lucifer froze, he felt stupid for even saying it. He loved the idea of having a family, in spite of all that has happened recently. His mate made him look at him and was surprised at the look on his face. He was clearly elated.

“I would love to have a family with you, Adam,” he murmured. “I love you and I want to give you everything you want in life and the best of everything.”

“Please...,” Adam pleaded softly as they headed to the bed. “Let's try now. And later. And tomorrow.”

“Whatever you desire,” Lucifer playfully growled.


	9. Chapter 9

*Castiel*

 

“I love you, Natalie,” he purred as he held her, still elated with their little bundle of joy.

The doctors had cleared them both to go home, they were just waiting on the paperwork. Dean had went home for a while. Mostly to get a shower, grab some clothes for him and the baby, and make sure everything was ready for them when they came home.

“Hello, Castiel,” he heard a very familiar voice say.

Looking up, he saw Samandriel in the door. He looked a little wary, but he was definitely looking better. He smiled softly.

“Please, come in,” he told him. Samandriel entered and sat on his left, looking...guilty? “I wanted to thank you.”

“For what?” he asked, tensing. “I nearly got you and your baby killed.”

“You were just trying to help me,” Castiel argued with a shake of the head. “You even helped me by keeping me awake and talking while Alastair...” He shuddered at the memory.   
“Do you need a place to stay? You could come home with us, help out with the baby.”

“Thanks,” Samandriel said. “But an Interpol officer named Crowley has adopted me. He's been real sweet and is working on finding my mates that were already sold off.”

“Mates? You have more than one?” Castiel asked, shocked.

“Yeah. I had four; Balthazar, Ezekiel, Nathaniel and Hester,” he replied. “They've been amazing to me and quite frankly, before they mated with me, they were ready to kill each other. I miss them.”

“Who's child are you carrying?”

“Ezekiel's,” he replied. “He's a bit...kinky.”

Castiel couldn't help but chuckle at the light blush on Samandriel's face.

“I wish the best of luck to you,” he said, soothing Natalie as she started to fuss.

“Someone sounds cranky,” Dean's voice added.

Looking up, there was his mate, carrying a small duffel. No doubt holding the clothes for him and the baby. He slowly got up, handing off the baby to Dean and taking the duffel.

“You go get a shower and change, babe,” Dean told him. “I'll feed her and then we'll get the hell out of here.”

“Can't be fast enough,” he murmured, heading for the bathroom for a much needed shower.

 

One week later...

 

 

*Jody*

 

 

“Why couldn't I just stay in the car and wait while you pick up your things?” she whined, wincing when her back twinged.

“Surprise!” everyone shouted as they got off the elevator.

“Oh my god!” she gasped, feeling tears coming on.

Michael simply grinned and led her in, sitting her down in her desk chair. Presents were piled high on her desk, the other desks on the floor covered with all sorts of food.

“I could take you back home if you want,” he said with a smile.

She slapped his arm playfully, wiping at her eyes, unable to wipe the smile off her own face.

“Of course not, big dope,” she chuckled, pulling him close and kissing him.

He purred low in his throat, rubbing at her belly before standing tall. Everyone present came up and greeted her, giving their praises about how good she looked, others just coming up and hugging her. She had went on her maternity leave a little early, having had a couple of issues with the twins. The next couple of hours went by too quickly for her liking as they played several shower games, and everyone watched her open the presents they brought. Everything they got was exactly what her and Michael had discussed getting before.

“Well, that's everything,” she said with a pleased sigh. “Thanks everybody. I take it Michael put this whole thing together?” 

“Yeah, but we helped him,” Janette, one of her fellow officers added. “You're so lucky to have him.”

“Jody,” she heard Michael say with a wide smile on his face. “There's one last thing I'd like to give you.”

“What could--,” she started to say as she noticed Dean and Castiel come in from the bank of elevators with their daughter, followed by Adam and Lucifer, then Sam and Gabriel. But her voice left her as Michael got on his knees before her, his wings spread wide and high. When he pulled out a small, black box, she couldn't help but cry.

“You've made me the happiest angel on Earth,” he said to her, opening the box. Inside was a lovely, yet modest, diamond ring; small, smooth rubies inlaid into the band all the way around. “Would you honor me by becoming my wife?”

“Yes,” she said without hesitation. “I never thought you'd ask.”

“I wanted to have a ring fit for you and this...just felt right,” he replied. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she murmured as he put the ring on her finger.

Everyone present cheered and applauded them as they got to their feet, holding hands. They chatted with their fellow officers a bit, their captain congratulating them personally before putting an end to the shower, everyone needing to get back to work. Her soon to be extended family helped them load their car up with their gifts and the leftover food everyone gave them. When Michael became affectionate with her and kissed her again, a rock was thrown at her. Michael growled viciously, putting her behind him.

“You damn feather dusters need to stop mixing your genes with humans,” a tree of a man growled from across the street, a small group of other men and women with him. “You're nothing but trouble. All of you.” He then turned and narrowed his eyes as he noticed Lucifer. “You! You're the reason you damn freaks are even here!”

“Back off!” Adam shouted, spreading his wings wide, the feathers fluffed out, making him appear bigger. “He made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. Even pricks like you.”

The guy acted like he was going to come across the street at him, but a couple of officers had come up and gave them a look that had the man hesitating. Eventually, they left. Michael then turned to her and was gentle as he looked her over.

“Are you ok?” he asked softly.

“I'm fine,” she answered. “Thank you.” She stepped into his arms and felt better as he held her tight. “I didn't think people were this...assertive about their opinions.”

“Don't worry about those idiots,” he murmured against her forehead. “I'll protect you. You and the twins...are priceless to me. There's nothing I wouldn't do to protect the three of you.”

As they pulled away from each other, she couldn't help but smile as Lucifer groped Adam, the newly turned angel blushing heavily, yet not stopping his mate.

“Home,” Lucifer growled, “Now.”

Adam winked at him and took off, Lucifer following close behind.

“That sounds great after all the excitement,” Michael sighed, helping her into the car.

“I agree,” she replied.

 

*Lucifer*

 

He growled low in his throat as he chased his mate into the house, unbelievably turned on by how Adam had stood up to the bully that had nearly had Michael wanting to smite his dumb ass. His mate ran upstairs, but before he could get far, he grabbed him at the top of the stairs, kissing him roughly as he pushed his way into their bedroom. His wings were spread wide in a dominant display. He tore his clothes free from his body and tore Adam's clothes off as well, his mate clearly not only turned on, but slick too.

“I love when you're so ready and willing for me,” he purred, his touches and kisses softer, Adam pinned to the bed under him. “Seeing you get all pissed with hot as hell, Adam.”

“I had to,” he groaned as Lucifer ground his erection against his own. “I hate it when people judge you for the one mistake you made. It's not fair.”

“Forget them,” he murmured against his mate's skin as he entered him slowly. “Even if I spend eternity atoning for my greatest sin, at least I have you.” Adam trembled under him as he pulled back slowly, only to slam in again. “Thank you, Adam.”

“For...ohhh...what?” he moaned, scratching his sides.

He purred softly and kissed him deeply before moving in his mate again. “You have taught me humility and compassion. You have shown me so much...you've made me into an angel I know our Father could be proud of now. But the thing I give the most thanks to is you. You and your love.”

Lucifer purred even louder as his words caused Adam to writhe on his cock, coming hard and clinging to his body. Adam's orgasm pulled his own from his body roughly, leaving him shaking and panting.

“You're welcome,” Adam chuckled, kissing his shoulder before tucking his face against his neck. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” he replied in kind, pulling him close and wrapping his wings around his body.

As they started to drift off, there was a loud crash from downstairs.

“Stay here, love,” he said to Adam, kissing his cheek before getting up and stalking downstairs naked.

“What the hell--,” Lucifer started to say, expecting Sam or Gabriel.

He froze when he saw complete strangers in their home. They blushed heavily when they saw he was nude. He didn't give a shit about their sensibilities as he spread his wings, to intimidate the intruders.

“You are not welcome in this home,” he snarled, approaching slowly. “Get out.”

“Not without you and your little traitor whore,” one of the men all but growled.

One of the others went to throw a punch. Lucifer grabbed his arm and tossed him aside, growling viciously. He screamed as he felt the powerful shock from a taser clearly set higher than any human can stand it. But he threw it off when he saw two more heading up the stairs. He took a great leap and landed on top of them, grinding their faces into the steps.

“Run, Adam! Get...ahhhhh!!!” he screamed as he got hit by another three tasers, his body singing with pain as the electricity raced throughout his body. There was no throwing off the agony this time.

“Please Father,” he whimpered as one of the other intruders started beating him. “Please...let Adam get away.”

 

*Adam*

 

When he heard the crash, he'd gotten worried. Sam and Gabriel weren't that loud coming in. There had been one time, but they were getting hot and heavy and neither of them could blame them for it. Not after what they'd all been through over the last couple of months. Lucifer got up to check it, clearly confident it was nothing. His heart leaped into his throat when he heard growls, followed by Lucifer's pained screams.

“Run, Adam! Get...ahhhhh!!!” he could hear Lucifer scream, becoming a full blown shriek of agony.

He didn't hesitate at that point; he yanked his boxers on and threw open their window. When he saw two men slam through the door to their room, he dived out the window, taking off quickly. There was only one place he could go now, to get help. He just prayed that they hadn't been attacked too.

 

*Michael*

 

“And stay out!” he roared, tossing the last of the intruders from the house, cuffed and hogtied on the lawn.

“I called the precinct,” Jody said as he walked into the bedroom. “They're sending Uriel and Inias to pick them up. And before you ask, I'm fine. Thanks to you.”

He couldn't help but beam with pride that he was able to protect his very pregnant mate. It made him feel bigger and stronger than the entire Heavenly Host put together. He pulled her close and kissed her briefly.

“Do you think it's more of the same from earlier or could it be retaliation for Alastair?” he asked.

“If it was Alastair, we'd probably be dead already,” she replied. “It's got to be these crazy purists...or whatever they call themselves.”

“Don't...”

Michael was interrupted when the door to their room slammed open, revealing Adam clad in nothing but a pair of his boxers and white as a sheet.

“Adam?” Jody asked, clearly surprised. “What's wrong?”

“Intruders,” he panted, nearly collapsing to the floor. “Intruders...broke in. They...they took Lucifer.”

 

*Lucifer*

 

He came to in a small cage, still naked. Looking at himself, he found that he was bruised and bloodied from head to toe and he felt like hell. Carefully, he sat up and looked around. He was in a dark, cold room, alone.

“About time you woke up,” he heard a voice that sounded all too familiar say.

Turning quickly to the left and crying out in pain from the movement, he saw a tall, tanned angel standing slightly in the shadows, his light grey wings flaring slightly.

“Hello again, Gadriel,” he muttered. “I thought you were still imprisoned?”

“I was cast out,” Gadriel spat, growling under his breath. “Like all the rest. At first, I was just happy to be free. But then some arrogant human thought they could control me by binding me to him.” He tossed a small sack at him, the contents rattling against the cage floor. Looking inside, he found human bones. “That is what's left of him.”

“I am sorry...,” he started to say, but Gadriel rushed forward and punched him hard in the jaw.

“Fuck your apologies, brother!” he roared, kicking him through the bars. He coughed up blood, crying out as he felt a rib snap. “I agreed with you. Why should we have to bow before these...inferior creatures, protect them from themselves? And now I see you fucking one of them?! Attempting to breed with the pig?!”

Lucifer growled viciously, wings spreading as wide as they could in the cramped space.

“You will not speak of my mate like that, Gadriel,” he snarled. “And I was wrong before. I see that now and I ask for forgiveness from Father every day.”

“Father isn't listening to prayers anymore, brother,” Gadriel snapped. “He only responds to actions now.” He pulled out a long, wicked looking knife etched with several runes and symbols. “And what I plan to do with you will have him take notice. Enjoy what little time you have left, traitor.”

Lucifer's blood ran cold as he watched Gadriel leave the room, the space going pitch black.


	10. Chapter 10

Two months later...

 

 

*Dean*

 

 

“Shh, little one,” he murmured as Natalie screamed at the top of her lungs, clearly offended at her wait for formula. “You need to wait for it to get warm.”

When her wailing didn't lessen from that, he started singing 'Hey Jude', just like his mother used to do for him and his brothers. Her screams then turned to whimpers, then a couple of hiccups. He smiled as he kept it up, feeling relieved that her bottle was ready. After testing it and finding at the perfect temperature, he carefully made his way to the living room and sat in the rocking chair his mother had given them. As he started to rock the chair slightly, he heard a knock at the door.

“Come in, it's open,” he called softly, not wanting to disturb Castiel.

He was relieved to see Gabriel and his parents come in.

“How are you doing?” his mother asked, sitting on the couch right beside his chair.

“Better,” he sighed. “Nat's nearly been sleeping through the night. But Castiel has been having problems with insomnia and he finally got to sleep. It doesn't help that he's been worried over Lucifer since he was captured. How's Adam been?”

“He's been terribly depressed,” Gabriel answered. “I've been trying to spend time with him and keep his spirits up, but it's not working well. Poor guy lays on the couch and hardly moves. He won't even go near their room.”

“Has there been any leads in the investigation?” Dean asked.

“They have a couple of leads, but they haven't found him yet,” John replied.

“I can't believe this,” Dean said. “It's not right what's happening to them. Is God doing this on purpose to them?”

“Who knows?” Gabriel replied. “It's hard to know if he's even paying attention anymore. It's like he just doesn't care anymore. About any of us.”

They sat in quiet for a while as he finished feeding the baby. As he put her back down in her crib and turned on her monitor, the phone rang. He answered it quickly, not wanting the baby to be disturbed.

“Hello?” he asked.

“Dean, turn on the news,” Jody said quickly.

He did as she said, a special report coming on.

“This just in,” the reporter said. “Leader of the purist group; Just Human, Gary Hartz, has police in a standoff. Local missing angel Lucifer Winchester is in his possession and authorities are...stalled for some reason.”

“Oh my god,” Dean gasped as the camera zoomed in and they saw Lucifer bound to a cross; emaciated, bruised and burned...wings torn to hell.

The police were approaching the stage set up, but were stopped by...nothing?

“Oh shit,” Gabriel cursed. “This guy got a hold of some kind of...that guy ain't even human. Gadriel? What the hell is he even doing?”

“You know him?” Mary asked.

“I wish I didn't, but yeah,” he sighed. “He was an ok angel; quiet and fairly soft spoken. But after he screwed up with protecting the Garden of Eden...he was tormented to a point that he became cold and hard. Then when we got thrown down here...it got so much worse. I haven't seen him since the Fall.”

“What in the world is he even doing?” John asked as Gadriel starting chanting something, tossing odds and ends into a bowl.

“He's preparing to sacrifice Lucifer,” Gabriel said after several minutes. “As for why...no clue.”

A cell phone went off. Gabriel scrambled to answer it.

“Hello?” he asked.

“Gabriel,” Michael panted, sounding tired. “I need you here, at the park. Gadriel...his ritual is to gift the sacrifice victim's soul, their essence to Father. He thinks that if he kills the offender that caused our Fall, that we'll be forgiven and allowed to go home.”

“That's crazy,” Gabriel said. “But it wouldn't surprise me if it worked.”

“Please, just...” Michael started to say when he let out a strangled, surprised cry.

“What happened?!” Gabriel all but shouted into the phone.

“Adam!” Michael cried out. “Stop! You'll hurt yourself! What the--?!”

“Little help here, Mikey,” Gabriel all but growled into the phone. “I can't see what's going on, man.”

“It's Adam,” he answered. “He rammed the shield that Gadriel placed up and got through. Get down here now. He's a new angel that's now at the mercy of Gadriel and his followers. If anything happens to him...”

“Say no more,” he said, clipping his phone shut.

“I'm going with you,” he heard Castiel say.

Dean turned around to see his soon to be husband, standing tall and dressed in a simple shirt and jeans. He looked exhausted, but determined.

“Baby, you need to rest,” Dean told him. “I...I can't lose you. We need you here.”

“I know,” Cas sighed. “But he's my brother. And I am and always will be a warrior of Heaven. Adam can't afford to lose him. You know that.”

Dean nodded and pulled him close, kissing him softly.

“I do,” Dean replied. “But I'm going with you. He's my family now too.”

“Then let's do this,” Gabriel said, reaching out and grabbing their shoulders.

Next thing he knew they were at the park's edge, next to Michael. Feeling a little weighted, he looked down to find that he was wearing a partial suit of armor. It was the full torso, with only the front plating on his lower half, coupled with chain mail underneath. Castiel was wearing something similar, but on him, it looked lighter. Not to mention he looked hot as hell in it. Both of them had swords.

“Ready, brothers?” Gabriel asked, sporting a suit of armor, but in gold. He had a sword too, but what he took into his hand was...a horn?

“Yes,” Castiel and Michael replied, drawing their weapons.

Dean unsheathed his own sword as Gabriel brought the horn up and started to play. At first, it did nothing. But after a few moments, an opening formed in the shield that Gadriel had created. Dean was quick to get through along with Michael and Castiel. Gabriel jumped through as he stopped playing, the hole snapping shut behind him. He looked out of breath.

“Damn,” he panted. “I always hated this type of shielding. Takes too much out of you just to breach, much less break.”

“Stay the hell away from him!” Adam growled loudly. They looked to see Adam fending off six of Gadriel's followers from Lucifer with a huge broadsword. His eyes were glowing a fierce pale blue and his wings were spread wide. “You sons of bitches have done enough to him! He doesn't deserve this!”

“Shut up, you filthy pig,” Gadriel snapped, managing to slap him. Adam dropped his sword and went down like a stone. “You damn humans have always screwed up everything you touch.”

“I'm not human anymore, stupid,” Adam growled, getting to his feet. “I'm an angel for a reason. And it's clear I'm more of an angel than you've ever been.”

Gadriel grabbed him by the collar and hit him again.

“You are not an angel,” he snarled. “You're a freak and an abomination to nature. Humans were not meant to transcend like this.”

He hit him again and that pissed Dean off. Growling, he jumped the stage and went to run him through. Gadriel moved out of the way, only getting a scratch. But he did let Adam go.

“Are you ok, little brother?” he asked.

“I'm good,” he rasped. “Thanks.”

“And yet another defiler of our kind,” Gadriel spat.

“Fuck off,” Dean growled. “I love Castiel. And we have a lovely little girl together. She means the world to both of us and we aren't going to stand for people or angels like you who threaten to ruin our lives.”

“You,” Gadriel growled, looking at Castiel. “You dare bring forth life with a human?!”

When he lunged at Cas, Dean moved quickly, tackling him to the ground. Michael was the one to finish him off. He hated to see anyone die, but what he'd done...was truly horrible. Adam went to Lucifer and got him down quickly. Tears flowed freely as he stroked Lucifer's face gently. Lucifer opened his eyes and he smiled.

“Hey there,” he murmured. “I've missed you so much.”

“I've missed you too,” Adam told her. “I can't believe what they've done to you.”

“What matters is you're here now,” Lucifer sighed. “You're all that I need.”

“The paramedics are here,” Michael said softly.

Dean helped get Adam to his feet and got him into the ambulance once Lucifer had been loaded in, knowing his little brother would want to stay by his mate's side. They watched as the ambulance drove off, no need for the lights and sirens since Lucifer was in fairly stable condition. Michael and the other officers on the scene finished up arresting Gadriel's followers. When Cas slumped against a nearby police cruiser, Dean couldn't help but pull him close, letting him lean on him.

“Gabriel?” he called out, getting the archangel's attention. “You mind taking us home? I think we both deserve a hot bath, a good meal and a long nap.”

“What about Nat?” Castiel asked.

“I don't think Mom and Dad would mind taking her for a day or two,” he said softly.

“Sounds good to me,” he purred as Gabriel came over.

 

 

*Jody*

 

 

“Thanks, Inias,” she said as he helped her out of his car. “You're a lifesaver.”

“It's nothing,” he replied, hugging her gently. “Give Adam and Lucifer a hug for me?”

“Sure thing,” she told him, grinning.

Ten minutes later, she was knocking on the door to yet another hospital patient room. Adam looked up from the bed, smiling a little. He was wrapped around Lucifer's body like an octopus, but the injured angel didn't seem to mind. Most likely he was just glad to be with his mate again.

“How are you, Lucifer?” she asked, easing into a chair next to the bed. “It's a relief we got you back.”

“I'm better now that I'm with Adam again,” he sighed. “I'm going to do what I can to forget what happened.” He shuddered all over, fear in his eyes. 

“I love you,” Adam murmured. “And...we're going to have a family.”

“You mean...” Lucifer gasped, the arm he had around Adam pulling him closer, his hand resting on his middle.

Adam nodded, tears in his eyes as he put his hand over Lucifer's.

“That day...when you were taken,” he said. “We succeeded. I started feeling lousy about two weeks ago. I got tested and well...I'm pregnant again.”

“I swear to you that I will keep you and our little one safe,” Lucifer vowed, his wings coming around them both. “I love you so much.”

“Congratulations,” she added with a smile. “I hope--” She paused when she felt a sharp pain in her belly and lower back.

“You ok?” Adam asked, getting up.

“I think...,” she started to say when the pain hit her harder. Her stomach felt like lead when she felt the all too familiar sensation of her water breaking. “My water just broke.”

Adam quickly called for a nurse. Once she was placed in a wheelchair and they started to take her to another room in the maternity ward, Adam dialed Michael, which she was grateful for. And was further grateful when she saw Sam and Gabriel get off the elevator.

“Jody?” Sam asked, concerned. “What's wrong?”

“My water just broke while I was visiting Lucifer,” she panted. “Looks like ours are eager to greet the world.”

“I'll stay with you until Mike can get here,” Gabriel said. “Sam, you go stay with Lucifer.”

“Thank you,” she told him with a smile. “I couldn't do this by myself.”

“Hey, you're family,” he replied. “You'll never be alone.”

 

 

*Michael*

 

 

“And...that's the last one,” he sighed, easing back in his chair as he finished writing and signing his last intake form for the people arrested at the park.

“Great job, Michael,” the captain said, picking up his reports and forms. “You and Jody both have been amazing officers and I'm promoting you both to Sergeant.”

His jaw dropped, he couldn't help it. No angel had ever been promoted past Detective. Hell, he was the only angel Detective on the force.

“Thank you, sir,” he managed to say. “You won't be disappointed.”

“I know,” he said with a grin, heading back to his office. Michael's phone then started to ring.

He couldn't stop smiling as he answered his phone.

“Sergeant Michael Mills,” he said, leaning back in his chair.

“Michael, it's Adam,” his brother's mate replied. “Jody came to visit Lucifer and her water broke. Gabriel is with her right now, but she wants you there.”

“What?!” he exclaimed, throwing himself out of his chair and ending up on the floor. He grabbed the receiver and pulled himself to his feet using his desk. “I'll be right there.”  
He hung up and grabbed his house keys, all but running to the captain's office.

“Michael? What--” the captain started to say.

“I have to go,” he replied. “Jody went into labor.”

“Go, go,” the captain said, shooing him. “Call us when you get a chance, all right? And congratulations.”

“Thank you, sir,” he told him, running and jumping out one of the open windows, flying as fast as he could to the hospital. It felt like the flight took forever, but when he ran into the lobby, a nurse saw him and waved him to follow her.

“Nancy from Adam's practice told me to watch out for you,” she explained as they jogged down the corridors, getting on one of the service elevators. “Congrats to you both by the way.”

“Thanks,” he panted as the doors shut.

As they waited for the elevator to take them to the 10th floor, he could feel himself start to sweat. He'd...only ever been an older brother to his direct siblings, a commander to others. He never really got the chance to be a father, the last opportunity having been cruelly taken from him by his Father...Nature...something. What if he was no good at it? What if...

“Easy there,” the nurse said softly, rubbing his bicep. When the elevator opened, she made him step into one of the empty rooms just off the elevator and sit down. “Calm down, Michael.” He looked up and the mirror on the back of the room's door caught his attention. His feathers were disheveled from panic, his eyes wild. He put his head in his trembling hands. “Come on, put your head between your knees and breathe deep. It'll help.” He did as she said, feeling the anxiety bleed away slowly.

“Thanks,” he sighed, leaning back in the chair, his hands still shaking a little.

“Let me guess,” the nurse said with a small smile, “First time parent?”

“Yes,” he replied. “For me, anyway. I almost had a child, but...it passed away in childbirth with its mother. And Jody...she lost a child years ago.”

“I'm sorry, Michael,” she told him, taking hold of his hands. “I imagine that with those events on top of not having much, if any experience caring for a baby finally caught up to you?”

He nodded. “I've only ever been a commanding officer of Heaven or a big brother, never a father. What if I...do something wrong? What if I hurt it or...I can't even think of anything or I might freak out again. I...just want to be a good father.”

“I work in pediatrics,” she said to him, making him look at her. “And I've seen you with kids that you've brought in from calls or accidents. Just looking at you, I never would've guessed how well you handle children and interact with them. You will be an amazing father, Michael. Never doubt that. Now how's about we take you to your mate, hmm?”

He smiled and nodded, feeling better. Jody was just finishing with a contraction, laying limply on the bed, sweating profusely and panting.

“Michael,” she sighed, smiling widely. “You made it.”

“Like anything short of an act of Father could keep me away from you right now,” he murmured, leaning over and kissing her cheek. “How are you doing? Has Gabriel been good to you?”

“He's been amazing,” she replied, reaching out and grabbing his hand. “The labor's been mercifully quick this time around.”

“And I think it's time to check on your progress,” her doctor said as she walked in. “Feet up, Jody.” Gabriel helped him to help Jody get her feet in the stirrups so the doctor could examine her. The doctor nodded and jotted down notes on her chart before letting Jody take her feet down. “Not much longer now, hon. You're dilated a good 9 ¼ cm. One more contraction and you'll be ready. I'll be just down the hall for now and the delivery room is being prepped right now.”

“I'm heading back to see Lucifer,” Gabriel told them, clapping his older brother on the shoulder. “Congrats, big bro. You deserve a little bit of happy. And...I'm proud to see how you've changed. Jody here has been amazing for you.”

“Thanks, Gabriel,” he replied. “I feel the same way.”

“Michael?” Jody asked softly as Gabriel left. He turned back to her, concerned when he saw the tears in her eyes.

“What's wrong?” he asked her, gently wiping her tears away.

“I'm scared,” she whispered. “I'm not worried about going through this early, but...what if I mess up again? I can't go through what I went through with Tommy. I just can't.”

“You're going to be a wonderful mother, Jody,” he assured her, gently squeezing her hand. “The past is past. All we can do is learn from it and move forward. No matter what happens; good or bad...I will always be there for you. I love you and I'm going to love our little ones.”

“Thank you,” she sobbed, tears flowing faster down her face. “I love you too.”

He leaned over and kissed her again, running his free hand over her swollen abdomen, feeling one of their babies move against his hand. Jody cried out again and squeezed his hand roughly as another contraction tore through her, her scream becoming shrill as she endured it. He winced as he felt his bones bend and the bond that had formed between them after he'd marked her giving him an echo of the pain she was going through. From just that little taste...he found a whole new, more profound respect for females and any males that went through this. The doctor came back and checked her again. Without another word, she flipped the brakes on the bed off and called for two nurses to help move her to delivery. Michael didn't let go of her hand the entire time. He even moved her onto the delivery table, trying to soothe her as the doctor and nurses scurried around them, preparing for delivery.

“Alright, Jody,” the doctor said with a smile as she got into position. “Time to push. Give us a big one, huh?”

“That's it, love,” Michael encouraged as he felt the force that Jody was using to push with through their bond. “Keep going. Little longer...”

A good thirty seconds later, she stopped, gasping and laying back against the table, taking deep breaths. 

“You're doing fantastic, Jody,” her doctor said excitedly. “You got the head and shoulders out. That's always the hardest part. One more good push and we'll have your firstborn.”

Taking a deep breath, she screamed as she pushed, the volume lowering as she eased back and a shrill cry rang out through the room. The doctor fumbled around with something before holding up their baby.

“It's a girl,” she proclaimed, showing her to them.

Jody smiled, tears in her eyes. He felt his own tears pricking the corners of his eyes as he got a look at his first child.

“She's perfect, Jody,” he murmured to her, kissing her temple and nuzzling the top of her head. “Just like you.”

“Alright now,” the doctor said as she handed off their daughter to a nurse to be cleaned and weighed. “Time for round two. You can do it, Jody; push.”

Jody screamed bloody murder as she pushed with every ounce of strength she had in her. He joined her, shouting to keep it up, returning the death grip she had on his hand. When she relaxed, they heard an even louder wail ring out through the delivery room as the doctor showed them their second child.

“It's a boy,” she told them after clipping his cord and standing up. She carefully handed Jody their son and moved to finish with another exam and to begin cleaning her up.

“I'm so proud of you,” he said softly, running a hand through her hair. “You were a true warrior.”

“I couldn't have done it without you here,” she replied hoarsely as a nurse took their son to be cleaned.

“Michael?” the nurse asked as she took their son. “Would you like to come and give your son his first bath?”

“I'd love to,” he replied, feeling a little apprehensive leaving Jody alone. “But...”

“Go on,” she interrupted, grinning from ear to ear. “I don't want you to miss anything if I can help it.”

He leaned over and kissed her again before following the nurse into a small exam room. Their daughter was just getting dressed and placed into a crib as they entered. Michael was very attentive and gentle as he followed the nurse's instructions and washed his son, cleaning the blood and fluids from his tiny form. He whimpered a little from the sensations, but soon turned to pleasant cooing as he carefully cleaned his tiny wings. Even wet, Michael could see his wings were going to be just like his; white with silver highlights. Just perfect. He couldn't help but feel a little pride as he effortlessly put the diaper on him and dressed him.

“You are a natural,” the nurse told him, taking his son to finish his exam.

Michael went out to Jody, on top of the world as they moved her another room. He sat on the edge of the bed once they had her situated. Kissing her gently, he purred low in his chest, just...so happy he didn't know what to do with himself. They sat and cuddled each other for an hour when one of the other nurses knocked.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” she said softly, carrying two bundles. “But here they are.”

Michael was more than eager to take his daughter in his arms, Jody accepting their son.

“Hi, precious,” he murmured, smiling wide as his little girl looked up at him with the bluest eyes he'd seen since his little brother, Castiel's. Feeling her small, fragile wings move under the blanket, he pulled it down a bit. Her wings flexed and stretched lazily, the feathers a beautiful lavender with pale pink spots along each of her longest feathers. “You're as lovely as your mother.”

“And our son is as handsome as his father,” Jody said with a chuckle. “Any ideas for names?”

“For our little girl...Lilian,” he replied.

“I like it,” she sighed, the loveliest smile on her face. “Our son...he's clearly a Matthew.”

“I agree,” he answered. “Just perfect.”

“Hey!” he heard Gabriel call out, poking his head in. “Can we come and see the newest additions to the family?”

“Get in here,” Jody told him with a chuckle. “Meet your new niece and nephew; Lilian Mills and Matthew Mills.”

 

 

**

 

 

Michael was careful as he laid Lilian and Matthew down for the night, both clearly exhausted after a long day of meeting their family. They yawned sleepily, shuffling close to one another. Recalling an Enochian lullaby he'd heard the caretaker angels sing whenever he'd passed by the nurseries of Heaven, he began to sing softly. The twins slowly drifted into sleep from the music. Once they were out, he couldn't help but just stand there and watch them for a bit.

“You always did have a fantastic singing voice, Michael,” a very familiar, very male voice said from behind him.

“Father?” he asked as he turned around.

Sure enough, there stood his Father. He looked like a short, bearded man in his late thirties, early forties, his clothes wrinkled and disheveled. But there was no denying who he was.

“I see you're doing well,” his Father said with a smile. “And your brothers are doing just as well.”

“It's been...a crazy ride, I'll admit,” he sighed. “But today...I wouldn't trade a moment of today for anything.”

He turned back and looked at his children, sleeping peacefully. Michael didn't look away as he felt His hand on his arm.

“They are beautiful, Michael,” he said quietly. “You must be proud.”

“Very proud,” he replied.

“I've come to tell you that you can come Home,” his Father added after several minutes.

“What?” he asked, hardly able to believe it.

“You, your brothers...all the angels can come Home now,” He said again. “All of you...especially you and Lucifer, have learned your lesson. It's time to come home.”

“Michael?” he heard Jody ask, clearly confused and a little worried. “Who are you talking to?”

She came up on his left, taking hold of his arm.

“Jody,” he started to say, pulling her close. “This is my Father. Father, this is my mate and soon to be wife, Jody Mills.”

“It's a pleasure,” He said, holding out his hand. Jody shook it briefly. “Your children are lovely.”

“Thank you, Your Grace,” she replied with a smile.

“Jody...Father has told me that us angels can go home. To Heaven,” he told her.

She went stiff in his hold, looking up at him. He kissed her briefly and smoothed her hair away from her face.

“I'm not going anywhere,” he told her. “I love you and our little ones. The three of you...make this Heaven more than Home ever was for me.”

“I thought as much,” He chuckled. “And that's your decision. But know this; when it's your time to come Home, you will be welcomed with joy and you'll always be able to see your family when it's their turn.”

“Thank you, Father,” Michael replied.

“I'm off to see your brothers,” He told them. “I imagine I'll get the same response from them, though.”

Michael laughed softly. “I wouldn't doubt it.”

“Take care, my son,” He added before departing.

“Come on, love,” Michael said, turning on the baby monitor. “Let's go to bed. It's been one hell of day for all of us.”

 

 

**

 

 

6 months later...

 

 

*Adam*

 

 

He couldn't help but blush heavily as Lucifer pulled him close as the priest declared them wed, instructing them to kiss. His mate and now husband made a show of dipping him low and kissing him deep and slow. The gathered crowd cat called and cheered as Lucifer finally disengaged the kiss and got him back on his feet properly. Even his other brothers and their mates were whistling and teasing. It had been a clever ploy by his eldest brother Dean and Castiel to get them engaged as well as Sam and Gabriel and had planned their wedding to be not a single, but a quadruple ceremony; Dean and Cas, Sam and Gabriel, Michael and Jody...and him and Lucifer.

It had been a hell of a surprise, but both he and his new husband agreed that it made it a hell of a lot easier to have all four ceremonies at once. Their families...and a good portion of extended family from Heaven were present. After they'd been approached by God himself, telling them they could go home and they refused...a lot of angels took his offer and went back to their rightful home in Heaven. The thought had crossed his mind, but he declined. While life on Earth could be hard and sometimes unbearable, there were happy. And he'd gotten his job back. About a week after the angels left, he'd gotten a call from the medical board. They had filed an appeal to have his license to practice medicine reinstated and it was approved. Of course, he was only able to work for a few months. Then he was off on maternity leave. In fact, his back and feet were protesting being on his feet for so long right now. His husband clearly sensed his discomfort and helped him sit down, rubbing his large belly. Lucifer purred softly as he pulled a chair next to him.

“Nice little show up there,” Dean chuckled as he sat beside Lucifer, Castiel on the far side him, holding little Natalie.

For a baby born 3 months premature, she'd rebounded quickly. Now, she was a picture of health and vitality. They'd been keeping a close eye on her mental development and it was normal, if not above average. They were lucky...so far. But regardless, they were happy and full of love to give her. And that's what matters most. Michael and Jody came over as well, with their twins.

“Ooooh, there's my little granddaughter,” Mary cooed, holding her hands out to take Natalie.

She cuddled her gently, Natalie cooing and smiling in delight. John had managed to get hold of Michael's son, Matthew, the baby taking to him like a duck to water. Adam couldn't stop grinning at the wonderful picture his family made. Sure, there were people out there that would begrudge them their happiness, that would sooner see them stoned or beaten than allowing them to live in relative peace. But what they had together; with each other, with their family...that is what matters. For them, they already found their Heaven.


End file.
